Regreso a la Tierra
by cardenus
Summary: Las condiciones en Cyniclonia obligaron a los aliens a huir, y ¿qué mejor lugar que el hogar de las antiguas Mew Mews? El hecho de que ya no sean enemigos sin duda cambiará radicalmente el punto de vista de todos, cambiando a su vez algunas situaciones actuales. - KisshuxIchigo
1. Prólogo

**¡Bienvenidos! Esta es mi primera historia, la que me propuse hace mucho tiempo, y para hacerlo realidad me obligué a publicar un prólogo, digo… si escribo uno, debería continuar la historia, ¿no? ¿No? ¡Bien! Todos odiamos el estúpido final de la serie: Ichigo se queda felizmente con Aoyama, bla bla blah, Kisshu muere (parte en la que lloré mucho), revive, pero vuelve a su planeta sin Ichigo. ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Esa no es manera de jugar con los corazones de las fans. Estúpido tree-hugger, todos te odiamos.**

**Aviso****: Esta historia está basada tanto en cosas del manga como del animé, así que pueden que hayan cosas que reconozcas y cosas que no, si es que no conoces alguno de ellos. Y otra cosa muy importante: Berry, Tasuku y demás no forma parte de la historia. Finjamos que todo terminó cuando derrotaron a Deep Blue.**

**Disclaimer****: En realidad no sé para qué se hace, ya que es obvio que TMM no me pertenece, pero todos lo hacen así que… TOKYO MEW MEW NO ME PERTENECE. (Aunque desearía que así fuera. Sí sí. Hubiera matado a Aoyama, sí. Kisshu hubiera sido feliz. Sí.)**

**-ooo-**

Hacía ya cuatro años (y seis meses para ser exactos), la pelea entre las Mews y los aliens había terminado. Ichigo Momomiya, Mint Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa, Pudding Fong y Zakuro Fujiwara continuaron con su trabajo en el café, aunque esta vez sin tener que salir corriendo para hacer uso de sus amuletos que guardaban con mucho cariño en algún lugar de sus habitaciones. Kisshu, Taruto y Pai, en cambio, regresaron a su planeta con el fin de terminar la estúpida pelea y hacer un buen uso del Mew Aqua.

Ichigo, para empezar, continuó su relación con Aoyama, y aunque cada vez se notaban más distantes, ella no lo quería aceptar. En el café le iba muy bien, ya que le fascina la idea de comer gratis y más que nada esas deliciosas tortas con frutilla y mucha crema. Su relación con las chicas se mantuvo igual con el tiempo, y a pesar de tener algunos desniveles con Mint, siguen siendo muy buenas amigas. De a poco empezó a llevarse mejor con Ryou, aunque nunca iba a dejar de tener esas actitudes arrogantes que tanto enfadaban a Ichigo. Ella ya tenía 17 años y medio, maduró mucho con todo lo vivido, además de lo hormonal. Ichigo aún conservaba a Masha, quien no hablaba desde la partida de los aliens. A veces producía algún sonido de alegría, pero nada más.

Mint continuó con el ballet y llegó muy lejos. Era bastante normal escucharla ser nombrada en los teatros y por grandes productores, era por esto que solía haber mucho bastante movimiento de cámaras en el café. A pesar de esto, Mint no estaba muy contenta: Zakuro había tenido que viajar a Estados Unidos para continuar con su carrera de modelo, y se quedaría ahí por lo menos dos años. De cualquier manera, ya se había empezado a acostumbrar a ello; las chicas la apoyaban mucho.

Lettuce seguía igual: estudiosa y obediente, aunque ahora procuraba cuidar más su imagen. Dejó de usar su habitual trencita en su precioso cabello verde manzana, y eligió dejarlo suelto, lo que dejaba a la vista ondas que recordaban a las olas del mar. Pensó en cambiar sus grandes lentes por lentes de contacto, pero prefirió reemplazarlos por unos pequeños lentes cuadrados, los que la hacían parecer mucho más adulta. Al igual que Ichigo, ya tenía 17 años, aunque cumplidos hace unos dos o tres meses más temprano que ella. Su relación con Ryou mejoró (más de lo normal), hasta a veces las otras chicas pensaban que ocultaban algún tipo de relación fuera del café, lo que causó grandes berrinches en sus comunes clientas, quienes mantenían un fuerte amor por él. "Eso es porque no lo conocen bien" solía decir Ichigo. "Solo miran sus gigantes ojos celestes y su pelo rubio", y cada vez que Ichigo decía esto, Lettuce no podía evitar suspirar y perderse por unos segundos. Aunque, cuando le preguntaban algo sobre ellos, se limitaba a sonrojarse y no contestar.

Pudding ya tenía 13 y estaba pisando los 14. Siempre fue y siempre iba a ser la pequeña inquieta monita del grupo, amante de los dulces, cariñosa, juguetona y alegre. Era la chispa que necesitaba la cafetería. Ryou solía decir que con Pudding allí, no hacía falta tomar ningún tipo de energizante para tener ganas de trabajar todo el día. Esto causó mucho entusiasmo en las chicas, incluso en los malos días. Pudding nunca cambió su actitud, pero podemos decir que aunque sea muy poco, maduró. Gracias a ella, las chicas se sentaban a tomar un café todos los viernes cuando el café cerraba, aprovechando los trozos de pastel que sobraban, siguiendo la rutina: Ichigo elegía el de frutilla con crema, Mint el de menta con chocolate, Lettuce apenas una simple torta de vainilla con un poco de kiwi, Zakuro comía su tarta de manzanas y Pudding, como era de esperarse, comía todos los pudines de banana que sobraran. Intentaban no tocar el tema, pero siempre terminaban hablando de los viejos tiempos… de sus peleas, y lo que más enfadaba a Ichigo: los aliens. Pudding en vez de enojarse, se ponía muy triste. Extrañaba mucho a su Taru-Taru, aunque tenía fe de que algún día volverían.

Zakuro era la mayor, con sus recientes 21 años cumplidos. Como ya se dijo antes, había viajado a Estados Unidos hace un año debido a grandes propuestas que le convenían mucho. Después de el tiempo pasado con las chicas, había aprendido que las apariencias engañan, y que debajo de una mala cara, puede existir un gran corazón. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, comenzó a ser más amable hacía las personas, sobretodo con sus fans. Algunas le hacían recordar a Mint, y ante esto no hacía más que sonreír para sus adentros. Todas las chicas habían sido muy buenas con ella.

**-ooo-**

Kisshu ya tenía casi 19 años. Sin duda, fue el que más lamentó la vuelta a su planeta. Lo ponía muy feliz el hecho de que ahora su planeta se encontrara excelentemente bien gracias a ellos, pero personalmente no era lo que él habría elegido. Sabía que sería una decisión muy egoísta, así que optó por lo que favorecería a todos: volver a su planeta, salvar a toda la población y dejar a Ichigo, feliz con Aoyama. Sin duda era lo correcto, aunque él desesperara por quedarse allí con ella, para molestarla y robarle algún beso de vez en cuando como hacía antes. Pero eso había cambiado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde esos días, y Kisshu debía aceptarlo… pero demonios, _cómo _le costaba olvidarse de ella. A medida que pasaba el tiempo sentía cómo su corazón se volvía más frío, y sus hermanos lo notaban.  
Luego de su regreso, como era de esperarse, todas las habitantes de Cynclonia MORÍAN por los tres famosos aliens. Kisshu estuvo con muchísimas mujeres, bellísimas, las más hermosas del planeta y algunas adineradas, pero ninguno lo satisfizo. Aunque… la que más le gustaba era una no muy alta, pero con un lindo cuerpo, de fulminantes ojos rosas al igual que su cabello. Debe ser porque le recordaba mucho a cierta Mew Mew. Aunque al igual que las otras, terminó por desecharla.

Taruto ya había cumplido los 14 hace un par de meses, aunque seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo de siempre, le faltaba un tiempo para madurar. Cada vez que le hablaban de la Tierra o le hacían preguntas, este se mostraba un poco molesto, pero todos sabían por qué era. Extrañaba mucho los caramelos porque en su planeta no había, salvo unas extrañas bolas gigantes saborizadas para dejar en tu paladar un par de días, eran bastante aburridas y solían tener sabores ácidos. Nunca lo aceptaba pero en el interior sabía que extrañaba aunque sea un poquito a Pudding.

Pai, siendo el mayor con ya con 23 años, era el que lideraba el planeta. No se encontraba casado o en pareja, ni tampoco se mostraba interesado, lo que generaba una gran furia en las habitantes. Pai nunca emitía comentarios acerca de la Tierra. No le interesaba, o lo disimulaba muy bien. Siempre estaba metido en asuntos importantes, solo a sus estúpidos y sensibles hermanos podrían importarles las inferiores Mews, y él no estaba a su altura.


	2. Despedida y algo más

**¿De verdad hay personas que leyeron el prólogo? ¡Me siento tan feliz! 3 Lamento decirles que este es un capítulo medio corto... es que no había mucha acción; esta aparece recién en el tercer capítulo. Soy muy mala. Muajaja.**

**Aclaración:**** En el prólogo, se decía que Pai era el lider de su planeta; ¡****ESTO NO ES ASÍ****! Se debe a que antes había escrito que los tres aliens se habían convertido en líderes del planeta, pero me pareció demasiado excesivo así que lo omití, pero se me olvidó sacar esa pequeña parte de la introducción de Pai, jeje.**

**Disclaimer:**** (Oh, ¿en serio debo seguir con esto?) TOKYO MEW MEW NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Comenzaba un día normal como todos, con las chicas trabajando en el café, exhaustas, aunque para su bien era viernes, y eso podía significar solo una cosa…

-¡HORA DE LA MERIENDA! ¡ES HORA DE LA MERIENDA! –Exclamó divertida Pudding con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Oh, ¿ya es hora? ¿Tan rápido? –Preguntó dulcemente Lettuce.

-Por suerte, sí. Estoy tan cansada, _encima_ me rompí una uña, este trabajo me está matando. –Dijo con enfado Mint.

-¡Ya deja de quejarte, Mint! –Gritó Ichigo desde la cocina, quien preparaba los cinco cafés con crema. –Pudding, ¿podrías ayudarme con los pasteles?

-¡Claro que sí, onee-chan! –Dijo Pudding con alegría, quien mantenía esos apodos tan melosos a los que las chicas ya se habían acostumbrado.

Ya todas sentadas en la mesa redonda, comenzó el festín. Comían como si no hubieran tocado un plato de comida desde el día anterior. Reían, algunas gritaban sin importar los modales, el café ya estaba cerrado y vacío.

-¡Ichigo, ven aquí! Masha está haciendo sonidos de nuevo. –Gritó Ryou desde la cocina.

Eso no pasaba todos los días. Masha solo hablaba cuando algún chimera o, en su defecto, un alien, se encontraba cerca. Desde el momento que los aliens se fueron, Masha no habló más. Quizás algo estaba fallando en su pequeña bolita flotante rosa. Ichigo se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué te sucede ahora, Mash? Hace varios días vienes diciendo cosas sin sentido… -Ichigo se sentía triste, creía que Masha dejaría de funcionar y por eso ocurría esto.

-Ichigo… problemas… cerca… ¡muy cercaaa! –Masha siempre repetía lo mismo.

-Creo que tendré que dejarte un tiempo con Ryou para que te arregle.

-¡Ichigo, Ichigo! ¡Problemas!

**-ooo-**

La alarma de las 8 p.m. sonaba en el celular de Ichigo. En su camino a casa, tropezó varias veces, estaba bastante distraída pensando en lo que Masha decía. Lo que Ichigo no sabía era que faltaba muy poco para averiguarlo.

Ya en su casa, saludó a sus padres y fue rápidamente a su cuarto para cambiarse_, incluyendo la ropa interior. _"Soy una pervertida, espero que a Masaya le guste" pensó Ichigo. Después de todo, ¡el conjunto le había salido carísimo!

Aoyama vendría a las 9 p.m., para la hora de la cena. Luego irían a tomar un helado y dormirían juntos como solían hacer todas las semanas. Ya no podían verse tanto porque Aoyama había entrado a la universidad, y además trabajaba de voluntario en un zoológico; el zoológico al que habían ido hace cuatro años. No tenía tanto tiempo para su novia, y por más que quisiera tenía que limitarse a verla dos o tres días cada dos semanas.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y antes de que Ichigo pudiera darse cuenta, ya había pasado hora y media daban las 8.30 p.m. Aoyama nunca llegaba tarde a ningún lado, mucho menos cuando se trataba de ver a su encantadora novia. Ese fue el momento en el que Ichigo recibió un mensaje de texto: _"Estoy en camino, tenemos que hablar."_

Ichigo se alegró, ya que había pensado que algo le había sucedido a su novio, aunque después de un rato comenzó a preocuparse nuevamente.

_"__Tenemos que hablar… eso no suena bien. ¿Y si quiere dejarme? ¿Y si encontró a alguien mejor? ¿Y si ya no me quiere? No, Aoyama dijo que nunca dejaría de quererme. Bah… ¿lo dijo?"_

A los cinco minutos sonó el timbre, era él. Ichigo abrió con una inmensa sonrisa y un lindo pijama rosa lleno de frutillas, pero no encontró lo que esperaba al otro lado. Era Aoyama, sí, pero no la saludó como siempre, no tenía esa sonrisa que solo mostraba cuando estaba con ella, esta vez estaba serio y con cierta carga pesada en los ojos.

-Ichigo, tenemos que hablar… yo… -El chico no podía ni modular.

-Masaya, ¿qué sucede? Ven, entra… -La adolescente no entendía bien qué estaba sucediendo.

-No Ichigo, yo no puedo entrar. No esta vez. No he venido por ti. Necesito decirte algo. –Aoyama forzó la voz e intentó mostrarse serio, aunque se notaba que había llorado por un largo tiempo. –Ichigo… me voy a ir a Inglaterra.

-¡Guau! ¿De vacaciones, cierto? ¡Qué lindo! ¿Por cuánto tiempo? –Ichigo comenzaba a entender, o eso pensaba.

-No Ichigo, no son vacaciones. Esto no es un juego. Debo mudarme… por lo menos por dos o tres años para continuar con mis estudios. Debo seguir con mi futuro, Ichigo, yo… -A Aoyama le comenzaba a temblar la voz.

-¿Futuro? Pero Masaya, tú habías dicho que querías que yo fuese tu futuro… ¿Qué pasará con nuestros cuatro años juntos? ¿Los tirarás a la basura sin que nada importe? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? –Ichigo estaba indignada, aunque en el fondo sabía que graduarse y conseguir trabajo era lo que Aoyama quería más que nada en el mundo, quizás hasta más que ella. Y eso lo estaba a punto de comprobar.

-Ichigo, por favor, debes entenderme… El tren parte mañana a la madrugada, perdóname, por favor. Te amé y te sigo amando, pero no puedo dejar ir la oportunidad de mi vida, mi sueño. Sé que me voy a arrepentir, pero por favor, me costó mucho tomar una decisión… Por favor entiende… -El adolescente estaba al borde del llanto.

-Ya no quiero escuchar más, Masaya. Espero te vaya bien. –Ichigo no hizo más que cerrar la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos y correr a su cuarto, desconsolada, y así pasaron las horas… Ichigo terminó quedándose dormida en el mar de lágrimas y pañuelos desparramados por la cama.

**-ooo-**

Ichigo despertó con el zumbido de su celular: "Tienes 1 mensaje nuevo. Masaya". La pelirosa miró tristemente el celular y tragando saliva, abrió el mensaje.

_"__Ichigo: lo siento tanto, tanto tanto. Ya me encuentro en el aeropuerto y el avión está a punto de salir, así que aproveché estos últimos minutos para mandarte este mensaje. Gracias por todas las cosas que hiciste por mí, gracias por tu infinito amor y por la felicidad que me diste en estos cuatro años, fueron únicos. Ahora, más que nada… quiero decirte algo. Cuando termine mi estadía en Inglaterra, voy a volver por ti; pero si en ese tiempo conoces a alguien, bien… no te sientas mal por mí, y haz lo que sea mejor para ti. Te amo, Ichigo, espero que me sepas entender. Masaya"_

La pobre rompió a llorar, se sentía tan débil… y encima de todo, en unas pocas horas debía ir al café. Los sábados eran los días más atareados para todas.  
Ese día Ichigo no almorzó. Sí. De verdad. Su madre había hecho salmón asado, una de las comidas favoritas de ella, pero ni siquiera tocó el puré. No podía ni hablar, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a comer? Desafortunadamente su madre se dio cuenta, entonces se vio obligada a contarle, pero por suerte su madre era una de las mujeres más buenas y comprensivas que existiesen. Le brindó todo el apoyo posible a su Ichigo, y le dijo: "Hija, si tú de verdad lo amas, entonces sabrás entender, y sabrás esperar por él." La adolescente asintió levemente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ichigo salió de su casa e hizo su camino hasta el café. Era un hermoso día soleado, ¡qué lástima que tuviera que pasarlo adentro del café! ¿Es que Ryou nunca les daría vacaciones? Ese estúpido, algún día ella se vengaría.  
La brisa que corría por dentro de su blusa y su cuello se sentía muy bien, además del sol que calentaba sus piernas. Era un excelente día de primavera, ¡y pronto llegaría el verano! Había planeado unas increíbles vacaciones con Aoyama, pero ahora tendría que resignarse a pasársela en su cama abajo del aire acondicionado, a menos que a Mint se le ocurriese llevarlas a algún lado en su yate privado, pero claramente, eso no ocurriría.  
Caminaba despacio, cargando su mochila y mirando hacia el cielo, pensativa y haciendo planes sobre lo que haría en el verano.

_"__¡Bien! Iré al parque de diversiones con Miwa y Moe, y otros días iremos de compras. Algún día acompañaré a Lettuce a la librería, después de todo le prometí que lo haría; además veré si le puedo sacar información sobre Ryou, yo sigo pensando que esos dos ocultan algo. Otro día iré a jugar con Pudding y sus hermanitos, eran algo tiernos… algo. ¡Quizás hasta aproveche una tarde para tomar té con Mint, si es que le parece bien. Luego haremos muchas pijamadas y visitaremos muchos lugares lindos para pasar el día! Podríamos ir a la playa, y quizás invite a Keiichiro y bueno, Ryou… aunque quizás se le ocurra hacernos trabajar también en la playa. Estúpido abusador de derechos humanos."_

En ese preciso momento una sombra se elevó hasta que el cuerpo de Ichigo quedó casi completamente a oscuras.

-¡Nos volvemos a encontrar después de tanto tiempo, _gatita_! –La chillona voz retumbó en los oídos de Ichigo, parecía cercana pero a la vez distante, le sonaba tan familiar que hasta no parecía real. A pesar de la sombra en su cara, Ichigo no podía ver nada. Esto no podía estar pasando; no de nuevo.


	3. Sueño

**¡MIL PERDONES por tardar tanto en actualizar! Es que con el colegio se me olvidó todo. Ah, y creo que nunca me saldrá hacer capítulos largos... por eso trataré de actualizar más seguido. Disfruten :)**

**Disclaimer: bla bla bla TMM no me pertenece bla, a partir del próximo capítulo lo dejaré de hacer.**

* * *

De repente, todo se volvió negro. Lo que antes Ichigo veía como apenas una sombra en el cielo, borroneada y cercana, se volvió una cortina de humo que privó de cualquier sentido a Ichigo. La pobre se aterró y comenzó a correr sin rumbo alguno; corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas temblaron, y entonces…

_-¡ICHIGO!_

La pelirosa despertó de un salto en su cama… ¿es que _en serio_ había soñado TODO eso? Tomó su celular y lo primero que vio fue el mensaje de Masaya. _"Entonces no soñé todo… ¿qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?"_ se dijo para sus adentros. Bajó las escaleras tambaleándose ya que no se sentía muy bien y vio a Lettuce conversando con su madre.

-¡Ichigo! –Exclamaron las dos mujeres al unísono.

-Lettuce, okaasan, ¿qué ocurrió? –Preguntó con cierto esfuerzo Ichigo. Lettuce tragó saliva y comenzó a hablar.

-Ichigo-san, yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo… -Contestó su amiga. –Esto… yo estaba yendo al café cuando te vi _tirada_ en el medio de la calle. Me desesperé y llamé a Ryou para que me ayudase a llevarte hasta tu casa; ya que tú estabas inconsciente… apenas llegamos, Ryou se fue porque debía continuar atendiendo el café en nuestro reemplazo y yo me quedé porque tu madre me preguntó si quería quedarme, y yo, bueno, Ichigo-san, ¡estaba muy preocupada por ti! Quería quedarme hasta que despertaras. –Terminó de contar Lettuce con un gesto de preocupación en su cara.

-Lettuce… tú sí que eres una amiga. –Ichigo regaló una cálida sonrisa a la peliverde. –Me encuentro mejor pero no con ánimos de ir al café, ni de ir a otra parte. ¿Te quedarías un rato conmigo? –Preguntó a su amiga.

-¡Claro Ichigo-san! –contestó alegremente Lettuce.

Las adolescentes subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Ichigo con dos tazas de té y dos porciones de torta. Después de comer la comida y hablar un par de tonterías, Ichigo sintió que debía contarle a su amiga lo que había ocurrido. Después de todo, nada malo ocurriría si le contaba solo a ella…

-Lettuce, escucha, tengo algo que contarte… verás… rompí con Masaya. –Ante dicha declaración, los ojos de Lettuce se abrieron a tal punto que parecía que se le iban a salir. No pudo pronunciar otra cosa más que un bajito "¿eh?", haciendo que los ojos de Ichigo se entrecerrasen y formaran pequeñas gotas en los mismos. –Sí, tuvo que viajar a Inglaterra por sus estudios, de cualquier manera no quiero hablar del tema… era su sueño Lettuce… lo sigue siendo… es que yo no sabía cómo reaccionar… yo… no sé por qué lo hice… -La pelirrosa rompió a llorar en los hombros de su compañera, recibiendo como respuesta palabras reconfortadoras que solo Lettuce sabía cómo y cuándo usarlas. Cuando se calmó, continuó la historia. –Y respecto a lo que pasó hoy al mediodía, bien… -Ichigo odiaba hablar sobre _este_ tema, sobre _ellos_, y _más_ que nada sobre _él_ –Yo estaba caminando hacia el café haciendo planes para el verano, cuando de repente la escuché… su voz… era _esa _voz Lettuce. Era la voz del ser más irritante, odioso e insoportable que conozco… ¡Era la voz de Kisshu! –Ichigo tragó saliva luego de decir esto.

Los ojos de su amiga no podían parar de abrirse, y luego de unos segundos contestó –I-Ichigo, esto… ¿estás segura de que era _su_ voz? –Preguntó cuidadosamente su amiga.

-Lettuce, nunca estuve tan segura. La escuché perfectamente; no cambió en absoluto. –Contestó con expresión severa la ex líder Mew.

-Bi-bien, pero no entiendo por… por qué lo dices como si odiaras su presencia. Después de todo, recuerda que Kisshu era de _esa_ manera porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti, Ichigo-san, y lo más importante… él casi pierde su vida para salvarte. De no haber sido por el Mew Aqua, él la habría perdido.

Si había algo que Ichigo esperaba menos que su "reencuentro" con Kisshu, era esa respuesta. Y aún más viniendo de Lettuce, ya que esto la hizo pensar mucho durante un corto tiempo. Los pensamientos surgieron como ráfagas en la cabeza de Ichigo:

_"__Después de todo, Kisshu no fue tan malo conmigo… Me quiso matar algunas veces, sí, pero estoy segura de que no lo habría hecho; quizás las primeras veces sí, cuando en vez de amor parecía obsesión, pero después no… Además, me salvó en varias ocasiones, se opuso a sus hermanos y hasta a su mayor líder Deep Blue solo por mí… si Kisshu no me hubiera defendido, posiblemente estaría muerta. Y cuando me quiso secuestrar, bien, debe haber sido un acto de máxima desesperación, por mis innumerables rechazos, de verdad lo trataba muy mal… ¡es que nadie lo había mandado a ser tan… tan… tan Kisshu! ¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE BESARME EN ESE ENTONCES? ¡NI SIQUIERA SABÍA QUIÉN ERA! ¡Simplemente vino volando de la nada y lo hizo y ya, como si fuera un saludo! Mis formas de ser tenían una razón, pero las suyas no. Luego de conocerme sí, pero antes no. Pero, dejando eso de lado… quizás hasta debería pedirle perdón. No importa qué haya pasado: salvó mi vida y eso vale más que todo lo que haya hecho antes, y demuestra que sí me quería de verdad. Si era otra la Mew bajo las manos de Deep Blue, él no la habría salvado, o no era tan probable… en fin, creo que exageré un poco las cosas… y además, estaba cegada por Aoyama; y cualquier cosa que Kisshu hiciera, resultaba el doble de peor para mí… ¿debería pedirle perdón?"_

La ex Mew trabajaba su cabeza más que en un examen de Matemática, cuando sus pensamientos fueron frenados por la dulce voz de Lettuce.

-Ichigo-san, ¿está todo en orden? –Preguntó dulcemente la adolescente.

-S-Sí Lettuce, gracias. Solo estaba pensando sobre lo que me acabas de decir… y la verdad, es que tienes razón. Si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a hablar con Kisshu, le pediría perdón, o lo intentaría. –Confesó.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Ichigo-san, no me gustan los rencores y, después de todo, terminaron por ponerse de nuestro lado y todo terminó de la mejor manera. Bueno, para todos menos para Kisshu, ¿no? –Rió Lettuce, pero rápidamente su sonrisa se borró cuando notó la expresión de Ichigo.

-No sé si es tan gracioso… para Taruto y Pudding tampoco fue "la mejor manera" de que se terminaran las cosas. –La cara de Ichigo volvió a entristecerse para luego mirar hacia la ventana. _"¿Qué estarán haciendo en este momento?"_ preguntó para sus adentros.

**-ooo-**

-Kisshu, ya te dije que no estamos aquí de vacaciones. No puedes ir paseándote por todo Tokyo como si nada sucediera, ahora no podemos ser vistos como antes, debemos mezclarnos, ¿recuerdas? –Pie hablaba sin mover más que la boca mientras leía un libro recostado en un sillón. –Así que por favor, ya deja de espiar a esa Mew Mew de una vez. ¿Cuándo la superarás?

-Pie, Pie, Pie… -Rió Kisshu con tono burlón. –Tú nunca entenderás, ¿verdad? Si no hubiera estado enamorado de Ichigo, si no lo _estuviera_, no haría estas cosas, pero tú no lo entiendes porque no sabes lo que es estar enamorado. Además, ¡ni siquiera me vio! O eso creo. –Dijo Kisshu pensativo.

-Porque no me interesa, enamorarse es cosa de débiles. –Refutó Pie ignorando completamente la justificación de su hermano adoptivo. –De no haber sido por el Mew Aqua estarías muerto, todo por salvar a nuestro enemigo, y _encima_ la salvaste de nuestro líder, de la razón por la que habíamos viajado a la Tierra. Habías perdido un par de tornillos… se ve que tampoco los encontraste. –Pie giró los ojos cuando se escuchó la risa de Taruto desde la otra habitación.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes, enano? ¿O acaso ya te olvidaste de la chica-mono? La podrías haber matado ese día en el estadio, pero elegiste salvarla, ¿será que te atraen los monos? Eso tiene mucho sentido porque tú eres uno. –Refunfuñó Kisshu mientras Pie suspiraba con molestia.

-¡ESO NO VIENE AL CASO! Entonces, Pie, ¿cuál es el plan? –Preguntó Taruto entrando a la habitación.

-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías. Escuchen con mucha atención… –Comenzó a contar Pie.

**-ooo-**

Luego del rompimiento de Aoyama e Ichigo, las cosas cambiaron. Ichigo ya no era la misma. Aoyama se había mudado a miles de kilómetros para continuar con sus estudios y ella había quedado completamente destrozada. Sus compañeras notaron rápidamente los cambios en el humor de Ichigo, los que también comenzaban a afectar su estado físico. Se encontraba constantemente cansada, llegaba tarde (más de lo usual), no trabajaba enérgicamente como siempre, tiraba los platos, no hablaba, definitivamente algo había cambiado dentro suyo y las chicas no tuvieron que preguntar para saber que se trataba de su (ex) novio. Le costó un par de días dejar de llorar a cada rato, pero finalmente lo aceptó. _"Es parte de madurar"_ era lo que siempre decía con una débil sonrisa cuando sus amigas preguntaban cómo se sentía al respecto.

Ya era domingo a la noche y la pelirosa debía dormir para -intentar- no llegar tarde al colegio a la mañana siguiente, por lo que tomó una ducha rápida, cepilló sus dientes, se puso un lindo pijama rosa con frutillas y se acostó bajo las frazadas, fundida, ya que esa tarde había ido de compras con Miwa y Moe. Rápidamente logró quedarse dormida, viéndose favorecida por la lluvia que comenzaba a caer fuera.  
Ya se encontraba profundamente dormida entre sus sábanas rosas, cuando una voz se escuchó como un lejano eco, y aunque no sabía diferenciar entre la realidad y el sueño, le fue imposible mover alguna parte de su cuerpo.

_"__Gatita, ¿me extrañaste? ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Quién te hizo daño, hermosa? ¿A quién tengo que asesinar?_" La conocida voz se extendió por toda la habitación acompañada de una inquietante risa, penetrando en sus oídos como dos dagas recién afiladas. Ichigo no podía entender si estaba soñando de nuevo, o si esta vez era real. "_¿No piensas contestarme, gatita? Yo, que te he venido a visitar después de tanto tiempo… Te extrañé mucho."_ La voz continuaba resonando en todo el lugar. La joven pudo salir del estado de parálisis y pegó un salto en su cama, en el mismo momento en el que la voz cesó. No se habría dado cuenta de que estaba llorando si esa voz no se lo hubiera mencionado. Debido a la hora y el cansancio acumulado, decidió olvidar todo y seguir durmiendo, aunque la voz dio vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez hasta que lo logró.

**-ooo-**

Para mala suerte de nuestra querida ex líder Mew, sonó la alarma de las 7 a.m. Un "¡nya!" escapó junto con un gran bostezo. Ichigo se sentó en su cama, sin recordar lo que había soñado. Tardó unos minutos en llenarse de la fuerza necesaria para pararse y se vistió con su impecable uniforme gris, que seguía siendo el mismo de antes, solo que le sentaba diferente por los cambios que había producido su cuerpo, aunque a decir verdad… no había cambiado mucho. Ató una media colita en su pelo rosado y ondulado, que ahora prefería llevarlo suelto aunque conservando su flequillo, y bajó a la cocina para desayunar. Todo andaba normal, salvo una cosa… _"¿dónde están mis padres?"_ se preguntó Ichigo. No los encontró por ninguna parte, pero en cambio encontró una nota:

_"__Ichigo: tuvimos que hacer un viaje improvisado debido al trabajo de tu padre, espero que no te moleste. No pudimos avisarte antes porque te acostaste muy temprano. Hay comida en la heladera y plata arriba de la mesa, estaremos de vuelta en un par de días. ¡Te queremos! Intenta no incendiar la casa." _

La adolescente rió con lo último y preparó un desayuno. Durante esos años se habían hecho comunes los viajes improvisados de sus padres, por lo que esta vez no se sorprendió en absoluto.  
Ya a punto de salir, cargó su mochila y se encaminó al colegio. El día estaba algo inestable (ya que la noche anterior había llovido) pero parecía que luego volverían a caer gotas, aunque lo peor era el frío. Ichigo odiaba el frío, pero lo odiaba aún más cuando venía acompañado de lluvia, y odiaba la lluvia cuando hacía frío y cuando no tenía paraguas. Para su suerte, llegó sana y salva (y seca) al colegio, donde tuvo un día parecido a los otros, excepto por una cosa.

* * *

**Sip, les mentí, la acción todavía no apareció... ¡pero estamos cerca!**


	4. Reencuentro

**PERDÓN, MIL PERDONES POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR :( me colgué mirando otras series y leyendo otros mangas, y entre eso el colegio se me fue la imaginación, perdonadme :( Encima es un capítulo muy muy corto, pero bueno, ya se imaginan...**

**Reencuentro**

_"__MOMOMIYA, ¡DESPIERTE!"_ Ichigo pegó un salto luego de escuchar el grito de su profesor: se había quedado dormida. De nuevo. Como todos los días. _"Me gustaría que mis genes de gato desaparecieran de una vez"_ se dijo para sus adentros.

Eran las 3:00 p.m. cuando sonó el timbre, un tanto ruidoso pero muy excitante, ya que la hora de volver a casa había llegado. Momomiya Ichigo se encontraba bajando las escaleras cuando pasó justo por al lado suyo una persona, alguien de cara conocida pero que jamás había visto dentro de su colegio; de su misma altura, quizás un poco más. Llevaba su pelo marrón atado en una colita alta, a pesar de tener no mucha cantidad de pelo, y tenía ojos color zanahoria. De hecho, se podría decir que algo burlones. Para complementar dichos rasgos, su piel era blanca como la nieve. Si Ichigo no estuviese un poco loca, habría jurado que el chico le había sacado la lengua.

La pelirrosa terminó de bajar las escaleras, salió por la inmensa puerta y emprendió el camino a su hogar. Era un hermoso día de sol -tal y como había sido el día en que se desmayó-, el viento era suave, pero sin embargo no había mucha gente en las calles. Unos minutos después, Ichigo no tardó en sentir una presencia, aunque no hubiera nadie alrededor. Todos alguna vez sentimos que alguien nos miraba, y ella no fue la excepción. Apuró el paso y tomó fuertemente las tiras que la unían a su mochila, pero esto no sirvió de nada cuando la persona que sería la causante de dichas miradas incómodas se presentó.

Ahí estaba, frente a ella. Sus increíbles ojos color ámbar penetraron en los suyos como cañones que acababan de ser disparados. Sus dos colitas color verde oscuro ubicadas junto a los costados de su cara se mecían lentamente y haciendo juego con el viento que venía desde la derecha de la adolescente, por lo que impactaba en el lado izquierdo del ser. Su piel blanquecina favorecía todo esto. Su pose despreocupada, con una mano en la cintura y la otra al lado de su cuerpo, con las piernas medianamente abiertas -una mirando al frente y otra hacia el costado- le daban un tono de perfecto "_chico malo_", lo que combinaba con lo mejor de la familiar figura: _su sonrisa._ No era una sonrisa simpática, ni mucho menos una sonrisa tierna. No era el tipo de sonrisa que le hacía recordar a su ex novio: era un tipo muy diferente de sonrisa. Era de esas sonrisas que pone la gente cuando consigue algo que codiciaba, o cuando se enfrenta a su mayor enemigo para la última revancha, seguro de que esta vez ganará. Se podría decir que era una sonrisa maligna, perversa, pero de cierta manera, también juguetona.

Ichigo conocía a una sola persona en el _universo -_literalmente_-_ que usaba constantemente esa sonrisa. Una persona que le causaba escalofríos cada vez que la miraba a los ojos. Una persona que odiaba pero que también quería, en el fondo -muy en el fondo-, aunque le costase aceptarlo.

–¡Sorpresa! ¡Por fin nos volvemos a encontrar, _Ichigo_! –Kisshu echó a reír al notar que su juguete favorito no podía pronunciar palabra ni moverse, más que mirarlo con ojos de sorpresa mientras se tapaba la boca y comenzaba a sonrojarse. –Vamos, ¿qué sucede, _gatita_? ¿No estás feliz de verme, después de tanto tiempo? –El alien comenzó a caminar hacia Ichigo, quien no se inmutó por el shock. –Porque yo sí. Te extrañé mucho. –Susurró justo en el oído izquierdo de la ex Mew Mew. Para desgracia de Kisshu, Ichigo logró salir del estado de parálisis y dio dos pasos atrás.

–¿Q-Qué haces aquí? –Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la adolescente.

–¿Esa es tu manera de recibirme? Esperaba por lo menos un abrazo, o quizás otra cosa… estoy seguro de que sabes qué. –Kisshu se cruzó de brazos y volvió a reír cuando notó el tono rojizo en la cara de Ichigo. –Vamos, era un chiste. Verás, es un tanto largo, pero te contaré si de verdad quieres saber.

Ichigo notó que sus grandes y puntiagudas orejas ahora se habían convertido en pequeñas y redondas, tales como las de un humano. –Kisshu… ¿qué sucedió? –Preguntó tímidamente.

–¿Tienes algo de tiempo? No me quiero quedar parado aquí. –La mirada del alien se había tornado seria y oscura, incluso algo melancólica.

–Pues, tengo que ir al café, pero supongo que como ya no somos enemigos puedes acompañarme. –Respondió Ichigo sin perder la timidez.

–Mmmh… preferiría otro lugar un tanto más privado. En realidad, tengo uno en mente. ¿Quieres ir? –Kisshu extendió su mano hacia la pelirosa manteniendo su expresión seria, lo que la hizo estremecer un poco, pero casi sin pensarlo aceptó y extendió la suya para rápidamente aparecer en lo alto de la torre de Tokyo. Ichigo se quedó inmersa en la increíble vista y notó que Kisshu se había sentado en un extremo mirando hacia la ciudad, pero en vez de sentarse al lado suyo decidió quedarse parada atrás suyo.

–Nuestro planeta se curó –comenzó el alien–, lo que nos llevó a mis hermanos y a mí a ser reconocidos en todo el planeta. La gente nos aclamaba cuando volvimos. Nos aplaudían sin cesar cuando levantábamos las manos para saludar. Muchos lloraban de emoción y todos sonreían, todos gritaban, todos sentían que ese era el día más feliz de su vida, aunque no era el más feliz de la mía. Me sentía feliz, sí, pero no completo. Me faltaba _algo_ –miró a Ichigo luego de decir esto, quien se sonrojó levemente y miro para abajo, entonces volvió a voltearse hacia la vista y continuó –. Al principio la atención era satisfactoria, pero luego se fue volviendo insoportable. Nos quisieron nombrar como reyes, "Los Tres Reyes y Salvadores de Cyniclonia", pero no aceptamos el puesto porque éramos tan solo unos adolescentes, y a pesar de que Pie fuese el mayor, tampoco le agradó mucho la idea. Como te puedes imaginar, las señoritas estaban locas por nosotros –rió luego de decir esto para cambiar repentinamente a una nueva mirada más intensa, frunció el ceño y añadió –, puramente interesadas por nuestro dinero y poder. La razón por la que estamos aquí es por eso. –Kisshu tragó saliva y finalizó su historia con una última oración: –Quieren que nos casemos a la fuerza, Ichigo.

La ex Mew Mew abrió los ojos tan grande como aguantaron y no supo qué contestar. Para su suerte, el alien continuó sus palabras.

–Taruto y yo queríamos regresar, así que Pie tuvo la idea de volver a la Tierra para escaparnos ya que a él tampoco le interesa casarse, y camuflarnos entre ustedes los humanos. ¡Es por eso que tengo estas adorables y pequeñas orejitas! –Kisshu tocó suavemente una de sus orejas falsas. – Pie logró negociar con un hombre que estaba alquilando su casa y nos estamos quedando allí. Taruto y yo entramos al colegio, específicamente a _tu_ colegio. ¡Supongo que sabes de quién fue la idea! –Dijo el alien riendo bajito –Y Pie está buscando trabajo.

Ichigo no sabía muy bien qué contestar a la impactante historia de su antiguo enemigo, pero finalmente habló:

–Bueno, no creo que Ryou tenga algún problema en contratar a Pie, siempre y cuando no intenten matarnos de nuevo… – Kisshu rió mirando a la pelirrosa y le dijo entre risas:

–¿Estás loca? Necesitamos su ayuda esta vez. Tenemos que aprender más sobre los humanos y sus formas de actuar, comunicarse y demás; no estamos aquí para hacer enemigos. –Dijo con una sonrisa el alien.

–Bien, entonces ve a buscar a Pie y tráelo al café, pero antes… –Ichigo le recordó con una seña el lugar en el que estaban parados.

–Ah, cierto. –Kisshu se acercó a Ichigo con una expresión seria y tomó sus manos; la miró a los ojos fijamente y luego los entrecerró mirando hacia la rosada boca de la adolescente, acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

–¿K-Kisshu? –Ichigo no entendía muy bien qué estaba pasando, hasta que reaccionó y empujó al alien lejos de ella. –¡SIGUES SIENDO EL MISMO PERVERTIDO DE SIEMPRE! ¡IDIOTA! –Gritó furiosa Ichigo mientras se volteaba para no verlo más. – El alien echó a reír con todas sus fuerzas mientras se doblaba hacia adelante agarrándose los brazos, y cuando por fin cesó su risa contestó:

–Esta es la Ichigo que me gusta. –Esbozó una sonrisa y casi en ese preciso instante, la pelirrosa reapareció en el café, sola.


	5. El Nuevo

**Ya sé ya sé, mil perdones a todos por hacerlos esperar tanto (bueno, si es que estaban esperando el capítulo siguiente, ¿no?) Perdón :( Pero bueno, aquí va otro capitulillo de mi pareja favorita.**

**-ooo-**

-Ichigo, ¿estás realmente segura de que no te has vuelto loca y estás inventando todo lo que nos acabas de contar? –Preguntó Mint, conservando su aire superior.

-Mint, chicas, nunca he estado tan segura en mi vida. ¡Los Ikisatashi están de nuevo en la Tierra! Solo que esta vez vienen en son de paz. Creo. –Dudó la ex Mew Mew rosa.

-¡Entonces digámosle a Taru-Taru, Kisshu y Pai que se reúnan con nosotras aquí hoy mismoooo! –Chilló Pudding saltando por todos lados; hace mucho no la notaban tan emocionada.

-N-No creo que haya algún problema… -Dijo suavemente Lettuce mientras bajaba la vista y se sonrojaba levemente.

-Lettuce, ¿no estarás pensando en el soso de Pai, no? Todas sabemos que estás ocultando algo con Ryou, y definitivamente es mejor partido que el aburrido alien. –Soltó Mint mientras levantaba una ceja. Lettuce se limitó a sonrojarse aún más, y todavía más cuando por la puerta de la cocina apareció cierto rubio de ojos celestes. "Hablando del rey de Roma…" pensaron las cinco adolescentes a la vez.

-¿Qué es esto, reunión general y no me avisaron? ¡Vamos, pónganse a trabajar! –Ordenó Ryou. Obviamente, ninguna lo hizo. En cambio, prosiguieron a contarle el asunto de los Cyniclones. –Mmmh… entonces, ¿quieren que contrate a Pie, el alien que antaño intentó matarnos a todos y destruir el planeta junto con sus dos hermanos, que ahora irán al mismo colegio que Ichigo, verdad? –Corroboró su jefe por quinta o sexta vez.

-¡SÍ! –Gritaron las chicas a la vez.

–Vamos Ryou, ¡necesitan nuestra ayuda! Ellos nos ayudaron en la batalla final contra Deep Blue, ¿recuerdas? –Le recordó Ichigo.

-Bien, bien… lo tendré en cuenta. -Ryou se fue por donde había venido luego de decir esto.

**-ooo-**

Ichigo daba vueltas en la cama pensando en su –ahora, ex –novio. Lo extrañaba, mucho. Extrañaba como la hacía reír dulcemente con unas palabras bonitas, extrañaba su aroma, sus abrazos, sus besos, todo lo que tenía que ver con él. La pelirrosa no aguantó más y rompió a llorar bajo su almohada, ahogando así grititos provenientes del llanto. Ichigo estaba tan inmersa en su tristeza que ni siquiera notó que no estaba sola.

–¡Cómo extrañaba este olor! –Exclamó Kisshu mientras abrazaba una almohada y sonreía como un niño. Claramente, el alien no se había dado cuenta de que su tan preciado juguete estaba creando un océano debajo de su almohada. Al no recibir respuesta, prosiguió: -Tranquila, esta vez no intentaré matarte, ¡aunque no me hago cargo si mis impulsos me llevan a algo que quizás, _solo quizás_, no te guste! –Rió el alien, sentándose como indio al lado de Ichigo, todavía abrazando la almohada. –Nuevamente no hubo respuesta. -¿Ichigo? –Llamó Kisshu, levantando la almohada que cubría la cabeza de la adolescente. Estaba dormida. Habían rastros de lágrimas por toda su cara con la nariz aún roja y la cama estaba mojada. La cara de preocupación fue tornándose rápidamente a una de furia. "¡¿QUIÉN ES EL CULPABLE?!" pensó para sus adentros el peliverde, aguantándose todos los impulsos de romper algo o gritar. Tapó con una sábana a su querida humana y luego desapareció.

**-ooo-**

*RIIIIIIIIIIIING*

"¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chilló Ichigo al notar que, como de costumbre, se le había hecho tarde. Cambió sus ropas en menos de un minuto, ató una media colita en su cabello mientras masticaba una rebanada de pan con mantequilla y, corriendo, partió hacia su instituto.

Sorpresivamente, llegó en horario, y aprovechó para recostarse sobre su banco y descansar un rato, aunque su descanso no duró mucho. El profesor había entrado al aula, pero no solo. Había un chico al lado suyo, un chico nuevo. Alguien que nadie había visto por Tokyo, ni por los alrededores.

–Alumnos, tengo el placer de presentar a un nuevo compañero que se nos unirá hoy a clases, por favor, sean buenos y ayúdenlo con lo que necesite. –Introdujo el profesor, dándole pie al adolescente para que se presente.

–Mi nombre es Ikisatashi Kisshu, ¡y espero que nos llevemos muy bien!

Kisshu tenía 18 años -a punto de cumplir los 19- y eso figuraba en su –falso- documento, pero al estar el –falso- dato de que provenía de otro "país", habían decidido atrasarlo un año, por lo tanto debía hacer el último año de secundaria junto a Ichigo. El nuevo integrante del grupo no tardó más de un minuto en crear murmullos por todo el salón, más que nada de las señoritas, y esto no hizo más que saciar su sed de atención, provocando a la vez cierto disgusto a Ichigo.

La primera clase con Kisshu como compañero fue bastante extraña. Su asiento se encontraba a la misma altura del de Ichigo, solo que dos bancos hacia la derecha. Las chicas le lanzaban miradas curiosas y cariñositas, _demasiado_ cariñositas. Kisshu las recibía todas con una sonrisa de suficiencia y agrado mientras fingía prestar atención a lo que decía el profesor. Pasados ciertos minutos, por fin hizo lo que Ichigo estaba esperando (inconscientemente): lanzarle una mirada. Y no solo eso, le guiñó un ojo. Kisshu le había guiñado un ojo en frente de todas las chicas. Ahora todas empezarían a inventar rumores sobre ellos, sobre si se conocían de antes o si era amor a primera vista. Es que les gusta tanto eso a las mujeres… Ichigo se avergonzó al darse cuenta que lo estaba mirando lo cual el alien notó, sino no le habría guiñado un ojo. Al notar esto volvió su mirada al pizarrón sonrojándose un poco.

Luego las horas pasaron, con la única diferencia de que las miradas cesaron un poco (muy poco). Por fin tocó el timbre del recreo.

"¿¡Qué le ven!? ¡ES UN ALIEN! ¡TIENE PELO VERDE! Y es pálido. Y alto. Y algo musculoso. Y con ojos color ámbar que son algo… atractivos… y…" Ichigo frenó sus pensamientos antes de pensar algo aún más vergonzoso. ¿Ella había podido pensar algo así? Definitivamente no. Kisshu se encontraba ahora haciendo amistad con los chicos que se sentaban cerca de él, parecía relajado, se reía frecuentemente y de vez en cuando él y sus nuevos amigos lanzaban miradas sospechosas a Ichigo.

-¿No es liiiiindooooooooo? –Chilló Moe.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó inocentemente Ichigo, aunque ya sabía bien de quien se trataba.

-¿Lindo? ¡Es uno de los más lindos del instituto! No tardará en hacerse increíblemente popular. ¡Y encima está en el mismo salón que nosotras! –Exclamó Miwa entendiendo a su amiga rubia.

-¿Quién? –Volvió a preguntar la pelirrosa.

-¿Ya viste como lo miraba Haruna? ¡Siempre está atrás de los populares! Estoy segura de que él será su próximo objetivo. –Apuntó Moe.

-¿"Él" quién?- Preguntó por tercera vez Ichigo, ya algo molesta.

-Tienes razón. Tenemos que apresurarnos si queremos conocerlo primero. –Concordó Miwa.

-¿QUIÉEENNNNNN? –Gritó la ignorada adolescente.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE KISSHU IKISATASH- Las dos amigas se taparon la boca al darse cuenta que el nuevo las había escuchado. Las estaba mirando. Ahora se dirigía a ellas.

-Escuché que me llamaban, ¿puede ser? –Preguntó inocentemente el disfrazado alien. Ichigo se volteó para poder verlo, se apartó y puso cara de pocos amigos. Miwa y Moe movieron la cabeza hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda, respondiendo negativamente a la pregunta. –Ah, debí haberme confundido. ¿Ustedes, señoritas, son…?

Las chicas tardaron un poco en reaccionar cuando luego de varios segundos que parecieron años, Moe contestó:

-Y-Yanagida Moe, un gusto. –Se presentó la rubia.

-Honjo eh… eh… um… ¡MIWA! Eso. Me llamo Miwa. –Se presentó dificultosamente Miwa forzando una sonrisa.

-Momomiya Ichigo. –Fingió la adolescente.

-Ikisatashi Kisshu. –Dijo con una sonrisa el alien y plantando los ojos en la cara nerviosa de Ichigo. –Bien… como se nota que no soy bien recibido aquí, creo que voy a volver con-

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo después del colegio? –Preguntó casi inentendiblemente Moe, mientras se le enrojecía rápidamente la cara. Miwa la miró con los ojos como platos, pero no casi tanto como Ichigo, a quien parecía que se le saldrían de la cabeza.

-¡Claro! Te esperaré a la salida. –Aceptó Kisshu sonriendo dulcemente. Luego de una excelente presentación que fue mejor de lo que pensaba, regresó con sus nuevos amigos.

-MOE, ¿¡QUÉ ACABAS DE HACER!? –La retó Ichigo. –Lo acabas de conocer, ¿qué sabes de él? Quizás es un asesino serial. ¿Qué harás si te lleva a algún lugar apartado para matarte y cortarte en pedacitos? No digas que no te avisé. –Exageró la pelirrosa.

-Ichigo… ¿acaso estás celosa? –Preguntó Miwa hablando por Moe, quien debido al shock no podía hablar, sino balbucear palabras como "Ikisatashi… salir… conmigo… salida…".

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Celosa de ese _idiota_? ¿Yo? Ja, claro que no. Jamás. –Refunfuñó Ichigo luego de cruzar los brazos con aire de superioridad.

-Ha-Hablas como si lo c-conocieras… -Pudo decir Moe luego de respirar hondo unas tres veces.

-¿Qué? No. No lo conozco para nada. Es una persona TOTALMENTE nueva para mí. Ni siquiera me suena. No lo vi nunca. –Negó Ichigo sospechosamente. Las dos amigas se miraron y encogieron los brazos. Un segundo después el timbre sonó y todos volvieron a sus asientos.

"Claro que no estoy celosa de ese imbécil. Mírenlo, es un imbécil. Haciéndose el lindo porque es nuevo y llama la atención de todas las chicas. Pfff. Imbécil es la única palabra que lo describe." Pensaba la adolescente mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, sin darse cuenta de lo más importante: no lo dejaba de mirar. Esto prestó a que Kisshu le devolviese la mirada y le guiñara un ojo. De nuevo.

**-ooo-**

El timbre que indicaba la última hora de clase sonó al fin y todos los alumnos recogieron sus mochilas para irse a sus casas, menos Kisshu y Moe, quienes iban a ir a tomar algo, lo que incluía a Ichigo y Miwa, quienes los iban a espiar.

Kisshu se encontraba ya en la puerta del instituto, hablando con un par de personas de su curso y mirando alrededor. Mientras Moe repasaba con Miwa las cosas de las que iba a hablar, Ichigo se limitaba a suspirar con rechazo hacia la futura pareja. Kisshu era un idiota, tenía que serlo. ¿Qué persona enamorada sale con alguien que no sea _esa_ persona? A lo mejor Kisshu quería olvidarla y para eso tendría que salir con otras chicas. De cualquier manera, a Ichigo no le importaba, claramente, ya que ella seguía enamorada de Masaya sin importar donde viva. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban a solo tres metros del peliverde.

-¿Lista? –Preguntó el atractivo nuevo alumno a Moe.

-S-Sí… -Moe lanzó una mirada a sus amigas llena de miedo, emoción, ansias, y deseos de buena suerte para ella misma.

Ichigo los miró alejarse mientras Miwa le hablaba de lo celosa que estaba de Moe. Kisshu ni siquiera la había mirado, como si no existiera, como si Ichigo no fuese nadie para él, como si no la conociera hace cinco años y como si no estuviera… _hubiera_ estado enamorado de ella. Ichigo estaba celosa.

**-ooo-**

**Ay! ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, me puse muy mal por no haber actualizado hace tanto y me agarró un ataque; escribí la mitad del capítulo en un día. Espero que haya valido la pena. ¿Qué está tramando Kisshu? Ni yo sé bien, yo me voy enterando a medida que escribo, no tengo mucho planeado. ¿Ichigo está celosa? ¿O extraña a Masaya? Mmmh. Odio a Masaya. Qué lástima que sea un personaje tan imprescindible.**


	6. Confusión

**¡Dos capítulos en dos días para que me perdonen por la tardanza! :3**

* * *

Moe, su amiga de la infancia, se alejaba ahora caminando con el alien que le había robado su primer beso, el que había sido su enemigo, el que había dado su vida para salvarla, Kisshu. Era de no creer. ¿Por qué rayos había aceptado salir con Moe, si ni siquiera la conocía? Encima, teniendo en frente suyo a Ichigo.

La pelirrosa los espiaba celosamente desde atrás de un arbusto junto con Miwa. A medida que la pareja avanzaba unos cincuenta metros, las dos chicas hacían lo mismo. La situación no cambió mucho por los siguientes quince minutos: Moe caminaba mirando hacia abajo con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda; estaba súper nerviosa, a diferencia de Kisshu quien movía los brazos mientras hablaba y se reía.

Un rato después (lo que pareció años para la ex Mew Mew), su amiga y su -ex- archienemigo entraron a una cafetería. Ichigo y Miwa cruzaron miradas haciéndose la misma pregunta en sus cabezas: "¿y ahora qué?" Decidieron entonces espiar desde atrás de un árbol que no llegaba a cubrirlas completamente.

Todo iba normal. Un mozo los atendió, ellos pidieron sus cafés y poco después se los sirvieron. La rubia parecía un poco más relajada, y frecuentemente se reía de los comentarios que hacía el adolescente. Desde el punto de vista de las dos amigas, se veía únicamente la cara de Moe y el alien se encontraba de espaldas a ellas.

"Ugh. Mírenlos, tan juntos y divertidos. ¡Si tan solo Moe supiera la amenaza que fue ese estúpido Cyniclon hace cuatro años! Estoy segura que ahora no estaría allí sentada y riéndose tan tranquilame-" ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿ESTABA KISSHU AGARRANDO LA MANO DE MOE? SÍ. ESAS ERAN SUS MANOS. AHORA MOE SE ESTABA SONROJANDO RÁPIDAMENTE MIENTRAS LO MIRABA TÍMIDAMENTE. MOE ASINTIÓ. ¿EH? ¿POR QUÉ HABÍA ASENTIDO? Y SI KISSHU LE HABÍA PREGUNTADO SI… SI… ¡NO! NO PODÍA SER… ¿o sí?

La pelirrosa no aguantó la frustración de no saber qué estaba pasando y lanzó un chillido levantando rápidamente los brazos en ademán de llamar la atención de su amiga. Miwa entró en pánico junto con Ichigo pero rápidamente se estabilizó e intentó calmar a su amiga, pero era demasiado tarde. ¡Su amiga del pelo color caramelo las estaba mirando! ¡Ahora Kisshu también! Ichigo echó a correr y la otra adolescente la siguió por detrás, sin éxito claramente, ya que Ichigo conservaba parte de sus genes gatunos, y estos eran los que incluían la velocidad, la agilidad y el amor por el pescado. Por suerte no eran los de volverse un gato o mostrar sus negras orejas y cola.

**-ooo-**

Eran las 4.30 p.m. ya, por lo que era casi tiempo de partir hacia el café. Ichigo había estado acostada en su cama desde que corrió hasta su casa y se desplomó, después del "incidente". No podía entender por qué estaba tan preocupada; después de todo ella seguía enamorada de Masaya, y estaba más que claro que él era su "one and only", como solía escuchar en las canciones, a pesar de que estuviera muy, muy lejos. Fue entonces cuando la pelirrosa releyó el mensaje de su ex novio.

_"Cuando termine mi estadía en Inglaterra, voy a volver por ti; pero si en ese tiempo conoces a alguien, bien… no te sientas mal por mí, y haz lo que sea mejor para ti". _"Haz lo que sea mejor para ti" leyó una y otra vez la adolescente, un poco confundida. Definitivamente lo mejor para ella era esperarlo… es que es tan difícil pasar tanto tiempo sin el amor de tu vida. Lo necesitaba junto a ella.

Ichigo volvió a mirar el reloj; las agujas marcaban las 4.45 p.m. ¡Rayos! Se le había hecho tarde -de nuevo-. Se secó las dos lágrimas que se habían quedado estancadas a mitad de sus mejillas y partió hacia el café, esperando que el buen tiempo le alegrara un poco el ánimo.

-ooo-

La ex líder Mew Mew cerró las puertas del café a su espalda para encontrarse con… ¿nadie? ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Acaso nadie la regañaría por llegar tarde (de nuevo)? La pelirrosa dejó su mochila arriba de una mesa y asomó la nariz por la cocina. Nadie. Sin embargo, había una torta a medio cocinar en el horno. "Mmmh… ¿se la abrán olvidado aquí adentro?" pensó, pero luego notó que no había humo por ningún lado, por lo que debería haber alguien cerca.

-¿Hola? –Llamó inútilmente Ichigo, ya que nadie contestó. Entonces decidió llamar a alguna de las chicas. Probó con Lettuce: nada. Probó entonces con Mint: nada. Probó con Zakuro: tampoco. Era inútil llamar a Pudding, ya que no tenía celular. Frunció el ceño y marcó de mala gana el número de Ryou. Nada.

Ichigo ya estaba por dar la vuelta cuando escuchó un sonido, algo así como "pssst" que venía de la puerta que daba a la base secreta del café, donde solían reunirse para debatir temas relacionados con los Cyniclones, hace cuatro años.

-¿Mmmh? –La adolescente volteó hacia la puerta para encontrar mitad de la cara de Mint, debido a que la otra parte estaba escondida detrás de la puerta de madera.

-Aquí, lenta. Ven rápido. –Siseó la ex Mew Mew azul. Ichigo estaba acostumbrada a tales apodos y además estaba bastante confundida como para contestar, así que solo asintió y la acompañó escaleras abajo.

Lo que vio la sorprendió solo por un momento. Reunidos en una gran mesa redonda estaban todas sus compañeras Mew, Ryou, Keiichiro y dos personas que no logró reconocer desde atrás… ¡pero claro! Eran Pai, quien conservaba el mismo peinado de antes, y Taruto, que había reemplazado sus dos colitas por una sola. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Pai y Ryou debían estar discutiendo sobre el trabajo para el alien, y claro que Taruto también debía estar, y también las Mews, y ella, y… bueno. Todos saben quién, aunque para su sorpresa no estaba.

Todos movieron la cabeza para mirar a Mint e Ichigo y la volvieron a enderezar rápidamente, salvo Taruto, quien para variar le sacó la lengua a su antigua enemiga rosa. Ella contestó con el mismo gesto.

-Llegas tarde. –Escupió Ryou de mala gana. –Siéntate. –Ordenó. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Que acaso ella era un robot al que podía dar órdenes sin más? Odiaba esa actitud de su jefe, pero después de todo tenía razón… había llegado tarde; y siempre lo hacía.

-Mew Ichigo. –Dijo Pai con la cara completamente seria como siempre. –Luego hablaremos contigo personalmente, ya que todos han escuchado la histori-

-No hace falta, Pai –interrumpió Ichigo -, ya lo sé. Desafortunadamente me encontré con tu hermano, el que no está aquí. Ah, y puedes llamarme Ichigo. –Aclaró dulcemente esbozando una sonrisa.

-Uhm… de acuerdo… -contestó Pai casi sin voz; parecía incómodo con el cambio. Ryou estaba a punto de continuar hablando cuando apareció cierto alien de pelo verde en un extremo de la sala. Ichigo se estremeció y apartó la mirada.

-¡Kisshu-chan! –Gritó con emoción Pudding, quien estaba realmente feliz de ver a los aliens de nuevo y estaba sentada al lado de su "amigo", Taru-Taru. Kisshu pareció algo sorprendido pero luego rió por lo bajo y saludó: "Nos encontramos de nuevo, Mew Mews." Las chicas contestaron con una pequeña sonrisa –salvo Pudding que se había levantado y ahora conducía a Kisshu del brazo hacia la mesa- y salvo Ichigo, quien ni siquiera lo miró. El adolescente aún estaba vestido con la ropa del colegio.

-Siéntate. –Dijo Pai fríamente. "Parece que se va a llevar muy bien con Ryou" pensó Ichigo.

La charla duró alrededor de una hora. Los tópicos fueron: el viaje de los Cyniclones a la Tierra, los berrinches que hacían Taruto y Kisshu mientras se encontraban en su planeta, el colegio al que habían entrado los mismos, lo bien que sabía la torta que preparó Keiichiro -que debía ser la que estaba horneándose- y el trabajo que había concedido Ryou a Pai en la cocina. Al parecer se le daba muy bien eso de mezclar los ingredientes que estén a mano y crear un plato delicioso. Además, Taruto había pedido trabajar ahí también (seguramente por Pudding pero no fue lo suficientemente valiente para decirlo), y Ryou le contestó que podría ejercer un servicio de delivery ya que bastante gente quería ordenar tortas a domicilio. De cualquier manera tuvo que recordarle que no podría teletransportarse ni volar, por lo que se las tendría que arreglar con una bicicleta.

El jefe del café se encontraba a punto de dar la mano a Taruto –a Pai ya se la había dado- cuando Kisshu se paró y dijo firmemente:

-Un momento. Shirogane Ryou, déjame trabajar a mí también. ¡Por favor! Ni siquiera será a cambio de dinero. Lo haré gratis. Después de todo, me aburriré mucho si solo me acuesto en mi cama a leer revistas humanas todos los días. –Soltó Kisshu con una expresión seria. Pocas veces las chicas lo habían visto con esa cara; estaba hablando en serio.

-Bien… creo que podría hacerte un lugar entre las chicas, claro si te gustaría ser mesero. Creo que serviría bastante incluir un _mozo_ –dijo Ryou haciendo hincapié en que se refería a hombre y no a mujer. Kisshu se limitó a asentir. Con eso, la reunión había terminado y el día de trabajo también, ya que habían cerrado el café para que los aliens pudieran acomodarse y regresar al día siguiente. Entonces los aliens desaparecieron luego de saludar a todos con la mano, y los demás subieron las escaleras, se cambiaron e hicieron su camino a casa.

**-ooo-**

"Hufffmm…" suspiró Ichigo mientras miraba las fotos de Masaya que tenía guardadas en el celular. Daba vueltas en la cama: boca arriba, boca abajo, de un costado, del otro; siempre con el celular frente a sus ojos.

-Ugh, ¿ese es el idiota que supuestamente es mejor que yo? –Dijo Kisshu frunciendo el ceño, que por alguna razón se encontraba arrodillado al lado de Ichigo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! –Gritó Ichigo saltando fuera de la cama y mirando al alien con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ya no estaba tan acostumbrada a ese tipo de sustos. Por suerte sus padres no estaban en la casa. -¡KISSHU, SAL DE MI CUARTO YA! –Chilló.

-Qué aburrida eres, gatita. –El alien se paró y deambuló por la habitación como buscando algo con las manos en la espalda e ignorando completamente la orden de la pelirrosa. -¿Sabes? Me divertí mucho con tu amiga hoy, son seres interesantes; digo, los humanos. Podría estar equivocándome, pero creo que ya soy bastante popular en ese "instituto" tuyo. –Hizo una pausa y miró a Ichigo con una sonrisa juguetona. Luego volvió a mirar alrededor. –Lástima que las pobres no entienden que yo ya tengo los ojos puestos en una sola… -Ronrroneó seductivamente.

-Moe. –Respondió secamente Ichigo aún en el piso, mientras lo seguía con la mirada. La sorprendió bastante el hecho de que el alien la miró con cara de confusión y echó a reír a carcajadas.

-Ichigo, ¡qué tonta eres! –Pudo decir finalmente entre risas el peliverde mientras se secaba unas lágrimas de la risa que estaban a punto de brotar. –No hay manera de que me guste una tonta humana común y corriente como esa. No está a mi altura. –Dijo con aire de superioridad mientras sostenía su sonrisa juguetona y caminaba hacia Ichigo, quien comenzaba a intentar alejarse.

-Entonces, ¿por qué saliste con ella hoy?... –Contestó tímidamente bajando la mirada y sonrojándose levemente, lo que le fascinó al alien quien esbozó una sonrisa.

-De verdad eres tonta… -Kisshu se agachó frente a Ichigo y la miró con deseo. Sí, terribles deseos de tirarla a la cama salvajemente y abalanzarse sobre ella, pero intentó contenerse. –La amiga de Momomiya Ichigo me invita a salir frente a ella; solo un idiota rechazaría la invitación. Era perfecto para ponerte celosa, y se ve que lo conseguí… ¡hasta nos seguiste! ¡Ichigo! Volví sabiendo que no te resistirías a mí otra vez, pero no pensé que el sentimiento fuera tan fuerte. Si quieres, puedo saciar tu sed de acostarn—

-¡KISSHU! –Gritó la adolescente mientras su cara se volvía completamente roja. Tomó aire y continuó: -T-Te vi tomarla de las manos… -Dijo por lo bajo Ichigo.

-Le estaba diciendo lo que ya sabes. Que no hay otra para mí. Le dije que solo salí con ella para poder acercarme más a ti, y que no me interesaba en absoluto pero que sin embargo era una chica muy bonita y que encontraría a alguien mejor. Aunque claramente, ¿alguien mejor que yo? No lo creo. –Dijo riéndose Kisshu. –Descuida gatita, me estuve guardando todo este tiempo _especialmente para ti_. –Ronrroneó en el oído de la pelirrosa antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

* * *

**Síiii, cómo me gusta esta pareja. Me está gustando el hecho de que se vean en el colegio y en el café. ¿Qué les parece a ustedes? Siéntanse libres de hacer recomendaciones, y desde ya gracias a los que siguen los capítulos a pesar de la tardanza. Como me gusta mucho dibujar, intentaré hacer alguna imagen de estos dos futuros tórtolos. Creo que no se me da mal el dibujo animé, pero estos dos... por alguna razón, siempre me costaron. Debe ser porque Kisshu es mi personaje favorito de todos los animés que vi hasta ahora, y no quedo conforme a menos que me quede idéntico al estilo de la dibujante. De cualquier manera, haré lo que pueda :3 ¡Próximamente subiré el séptimo capítulo!**


	7. Invitación

**PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA! :( Disfruten!**

**-ooo-**

Acababa de sonar el timbre del recreo por lo que Ichigo se juntó con Miwa, y Miwa se juntó con Moe.

-Y… ¿cómo ha estado la cita, Moe? –Preguntó la morocha tratando de romper el silencio incómodo que inundaba a las tres adolescentes. Ellas la habían espiado todo el tiempo y la rubia, con razón, estaba enojada. Además de eso, su "cita" había resultado desastroza. Cuando pensó que se estaba llevando bien con el nuevo alumno y que quizás, quien sabe, hasta podría llegar a gustarle, él rompe todas sus ilusiones y le confiesa que solo la había usado. Definitivamente era una persona horrible.

-Le gusta Ichigo. –Contestó Moe frunciendo levemente el ceño. Miwa tragó saliva y miró a su amiga con los ojos bien abiertos. Ichigo ya lo sabía, pero fingió estar sorprendida para luego contestar:

-Moe… no estoy interesada en él; te lo juro. Ni siquiera puedo entender qué le ven. Además, ustedes ya saben lo enamorada que estoy de Masaya, y pienso esperarlo con los brazos abiertos cuando vuelva. –Afirmó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

-Como sea… -Se limitó a decir la rechazada amiga.

Ese no fue un buen día escolar para ninguna de las chicas. Moe estaba demasiado triste como para poder concentrarse; estaba harta de que todos los chicos se fijasen solo en Ichigo. "¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Es rara, torpe y a veces se comporta como un gato" pensaba. Ichigo, por su parte, se sentía muy mal por su amiga. Sentía que en cierta manera la había traicionado, aunque ella no había hecho nada. No lograba entender por qué los chicos se fijaban en ella: era rara, torpe y solía comportarse como gato de vez en cuando. Encima de todo, extrañaba a su novio, y ahora tenía que lidiar con un imbécil durante su último año de secundaria, y eso la hundía aún más en su depresión. Miwa se limitaba a mirarlas y a suspirar alargadamente.

Al parecer sí fue un buen día para Kisshu, quien cada vez disfrutaba más y más de la atención. Caminaba por los pasillos mientras todos los ojos de las señoritas se posaban en él; las más atrevidas hasta le guiñaban un ojo. Kisshu adoraba la atención, aunque hubiera preferido obtener la atención únicamente de su precioso juguete, quien para variar no lo había mirado ni una sola vez en el día.

**-ooo-**

"Bien alumnos, dejando de lado a la Matemática, estos últimos minutos de clase aprovecho para contarles que este viernes se celebrará el Festival de Primavera de nuestro querido colegio. El evento comenzará a las 8.00 p.m. y finalizará a medianoche. Se realizará en el gimnasio y demás está decir que habrá que asistir con ropa elegante, de modo que les recomiendo a las mujeres que comiencen a probarse vestidos y a los hombres que elijan sus mejores corbatas. Eso es todo."

Bastó con que el profesor de Matemática termine la primer oración para que los ojos de –casi- todas las muchachas se posaran en el asiento de Kisshu, quien las recibía con una sonrisa muy poco disimulada. Y con "casi", obviamente nos referimos a Ichigo, quien recordaba melancólicamente cuando Masaya la invitó a ser su pareja los años anteriores.

_"__Masaya…"_ suspiró la pelirrosa. El alien notó rápidamente en lo que estaba pensando su gatita, pero eso ya no importaba porque su estúpido novio humano común y corriente ya no era un obstáculo entre ellos. Ahora podría ganársela sin muchos problemas. Esta era la mejor oportunidad para_ obtener_ a su juguete. Lentamente fue formándose una sonrisa maliciosa en la pálida cara de Kisshu.

**-ooo-**

Ichigo salió de la ducha, recogió su pelo rosado y recubrió su cuerpo con un toallón; luego salió del baño y se sentó en la cama. Dentro de poco debería estar saliendo de su casa para ir al café, aunque no estaba muy de ánimos ese día… este iba a ser el primer año sin que su novio la escolte al Festival de Primavera. Suspiró alargadamente mientras se perdía en los recuerdos, cuando de pronto…

-¿Qué sucede gatita? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó una no tan dulce voz que la hizo estremecer.

-¿¡KISSHU!? ¿¡Es que todavía no entiendes como son las reglas en la Tierra!? ¡No puedes aparecer en mi cuarto así como si nada! ¡SAL DE AQUÍ! –Gritó histéricamente la adolescente mientras le tiraba una almohada al alien.

-¡Bueno, bueno! ¿Es que nunca vas a apreciar mis pequeños gestos hacia ti? Solo vine a visitar y a ver si estabas bien… ten un poco de paciencia… no es como si hubiera estado observándote y esperando el momento en que salieras de la ducha para aparecer detrás tuyo, justo cuando estuvieras semi desnud—

-¡KISSHU! –Volvió a gritar la pelirrosa, esta vez cubriéndose la cara mientras se tornaba rojiza.

-¡Está bien, ya entendí! No recordaba que fueras así de aburrida. -El alien desapareció para reaparecer un segundo después detrás de la adolescente. –Me olvidaba de algo… vendrás conmigo al Festival de Primavera, _¿no? –_Preguntó no tan inocentemente Kisshu mientras rodeaba la cintura de Ichigo con sus brazos.

Ichigo se paralizó por unos segundos que parecieron eternos y no logró determinar cuál era el sentimiento que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. ¿Era enojo? Kisshu había aparecido en su habitación sin aviso previo, ahora mismo la tenía apresada de alguna manera mientras que solo los separaba una delgada toalla que ni siquiera cubría su cuerpo completamente. Además, por alguna razón, el estúpido alien había asumido que irían juntos al Festival. ¿Era miedo? La forma en que Kisshu la estaba aferrando a su cuerpo le recordaba a la época en la que eran enemigos mortales. En ese momento podría haberla matado; incluso ahora podría hacerlo si quisiera. ¿Era otra cosa que Ichigo no sabía distinguir?

-Ki… Kissh… eh… -Ichigo balbuceó un poco antes de poder formular una respuesta, o hacer algún movimiento. -¡IDIOTA! ¿Qué te hizo pensar que iría contigo al Festival, después de haber ido con Masaya todos estos años? No le llegas ni a los talones. ¡Ahora déjame en paz! –Gritó histéricamente la pelirrosa apartándose rápidamente de su ex enemigo.

La sonrisa juguetona del alien cambió rápidamente a una expresión completamente seria… era más que eso, en realidad; era la expresión que tenía Kisshu justo antes de acabar con su enemigo. Miró fijamente a Ichigo hasta el punto de ponerla nerviosa.

-¿Qué te sucede ahora? –Preguntó la ex Mew Mew con el ceño fruncido.

Kisshu avanzó unos pasos hacia su presa antes de contestarle, que fueron los suficientes para que Ichigo no pudiera retroceder más. El peliverde tomó las muñecas de la adolescente y las apoyó firmemente contra la pared con el fin de que no pudiera moverse. En el rostro de Ichigo se podía notar fácilmente que estaba asustada.

-Ichigo… vas a ser mía. Te lo puedo jurar. –Susurró al oído de la indefensa Ichigo, y luego la miró fijamente a unos pocos centímetros de su cara. Los ojos de Kisshu derrochaban determinación y deseo en su objetivo, incluso su color se estaba tornando más intenso. Luego de decir esto, se esfumó.

**-ooo-**

Ese día en el café estuvo bastante pesado. Era un día espléndido de Primavera, por lo que mucha gente (sobretodo adolescentes) aprovechaban para pasar un hermoso día fuera, lo que incluía para varios pasar a tomar algo en el café Mew Mew.

Las chicas no podían descansar ni un minuto, ya que el que un cliente se fuera significaba que otro entrase. Taruto pisaba el café únicamente para que le encarguen más pedidos. Pai al parecer era uno de los que mejor se las arreglaba junto a Keiichiro con la preparación de comida. Kisshu… definitivamente era el que mejor se las arreglaba, y el que más atareado estaba.

Escuchar cosas como _"¡Kisshu-chaaaaan!"_, _"quiero que me atienda Kisshu…" _o_ "¿dónde está Kisshu?" _ya eran frecuentes en el café. Desde que los aliens habían comenzado a trabajar junto a las chicas, la clientela aumentó considerablemente, siendo mayoritariamente jovencitas. Esto no parecía fastidiar a ninguna de las chicas, ya que el trabajo pesado recaía en su nuevo compañero, aunque a una ex Mew Mew en particular sí la fastidiaba y bastante.

-Ichigo, no puedo creer que yo te vaya a decir esto pero… ¡YA DEJA DE QUEJARTE! Pensé que estabas perdidamente enamorada de ese Aoyama, ¿por qué de repente te importa tanto Kisshu? –Preguntó de mala gana Mint, mientras corría a buscar el pedido de la Mesa 12.

-Es que no lo puedo entender, Mint. Necesito que alguien me lo explique. No puedo entender qué tiene de especial ese estúpido alien. ¡TIENE PELO VERDE! –Se quejó Ichigo mientras juntaba unos platos que acababa de tirar. –Míralo. Atiende a todas las clientas con la misma sonrisa de imbécil. ¿En serio no se dan cuenta que es así con TODAS? Ni siquiera es lindo como Aoyama. –Ichigo se quedó mirando unos segundos a Kisshu mientras este terminaba de tomar el pedido de una nueva mesa de seis chicas. El alien notó los ojos de su gatita puestos en él fácilmente y aprovechó la oportunidad para guiñarle un ojo antes de darse vuelta para atender a otra mesa de la que lo estaban llamando. Ichigo se ruborizó, y se enojó aún más. -¡ES UN IDIOTA!

-Pues… no es que Kisshu sea mi tipo, pero no puedo negar que tiene _algo_. –Admitió Mint.

-¿Algo? –Preguntó inocentemente Ichigo.

-Ya sabes, tiene algo. No pasa por su pelo verde; pasa por la expresión de sus ojos, sus gestos, su forma de ser con la gente. Da la imagen de chico rebelde y despreocupado, solo tienes que tomarte el tiempo de mirarlo unos segundos y te darás cuenta.

A pesar de cargar con dos bandejas repletas de comida y todo tipo de bebidas, parecía que Kisshu no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo al cargar con estas, y posiblemente no lo estaba haciendo. Era flaco, pero esto no significaba que no se le marcaran los músculos de los brazos, y además había crecido en estos últimos años. Caminaba con gracia y rapidez entre las mesas sin derrochar ni una gota de café, y lo más importante es que podía mantener la suficiente concentración como para atender amablemente (pero aún así despreocupadamente) a las clientas, y se preocupaba por dejar satisfecha a cada una de ellas. Kisshu no dejaba de atender a una mesa sin que todas las chicas estuvieran riéndose o por lo menos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Debían pensar que era un chico encantador. Pero esto no era suficiente para Ichigo.

-Mmh… me invitó al Festival de Primavera. Quiere que vaya como su pareja. –Dijo en voz baja la adolescente cuando pudo librarse un poco del trabajo.

-¿Y lo estás dudando? Yo ya le habría dicho que sí. Aunque no te guste, piénsalo así: serás la envidia de todas tus compañeras, ¡de nuevo! ¿No te parece lo suficientemente interesante? –Indagó Mint.

-No lo sé… no me pareció nada divertido que todas las chicas me mirasen con cara de desaprobación. –Ichigo sabía que muy en el fondo, esto era mentira. Ella nunca había sido muy popular, hasta el momento en que Aoyama entró en su vida. –_Aoyama…_

-¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta que yo soy mejor que ese idiota, _gatita_? –Preguntó Kisshu clavando sus ojos color ámbar en los de Ichigo y dedicándole una sonrisa juguetona.

-¡Kisshu! ¡Ya déjame en paz! Tienes que atender a tus clientas, _Kisshu-chan._ –Exclamó la adolescente, poniendo un tonto acento en el nombre de Kisshu. El peliverde no pudo aguantar la risa.

-¿Estás celosa? –Ronrroneó Kisshu acercándose a Ichigo. –Tranquila… _eres única para mí_. –Le dijo al oído en voz baja y sensualmente, y aprovechó para robarle un beso en la mejilla. La cara de la ex Mew Mew se tornó rápidamente a un tono rojizo. El alien volvió a reír y luego se alejó para volver a dedicar tiempo a sus clientas, que no estaban muy contentas con lo que acababan de ver.


	8. Bajo presión

**Hola a todos! Otro pequeño capítulo más se suma a la historia.**

**-ooo-**

En vez de prestarle atención a la profesora de Historia, Ichigo solo pensaba en la propuesta del alien sobre el Festival de Primavera. Era verdad que aceptarla la haría sentir bastante orgullosa, por el mero hecho de que Kisshu se había convertido en el ídolo de su colegio (y del trabajo), y tampoco estaría demás darle una pequeña oportunidad para poner a prueba su supuesto amor por ella. Su antiguo enemigo había dejado de lado a su familia, a su jefe e incluso a todo su planeta, solo por salvarla. Además, no es como si alguien más la hubiese invitado, y faltaban apenas dos días.

El problema de Ichigo era que cada vez que empezaba a considerar la lejana idea de darle una pequeñísima oportunidad a Kisshu, aparecía la imagen de Aoyama en su cabeza. La adolescente seguía enamorada de él, y a pesar de la distancia y lo que le había dicho, sentía que hasta salir una sola vez con Kisshu sería traicionarlo. "_Si en ese tiempo conoces a alguien, bien… no te sientas mal por mí, y has lo que sea mejor para ti" _se recordó para sí misma. Definitivamente, el estúpido y tan deseado alien no era nada comparado al amor de su vida, pero era cierto que merecía una oportunidad.

-¿Ichigo? ¿En qué piensas?

-¿Eh? ¡Miwa! En nada realmente importante. –Había tocado el timbre del recreo pero Ichigo ni se había dado cuenta. –Ya vuelvo, creo que iré a tomar un poco de aire. –La pelirrosa se dirigía a la puerta cuando cierto indeseado estudiante le frenó el paso.

-Ichigo… -Kisshu se aseguró de que todos sus compañeros estuviesen mirándolos para luego arrodillarse frente a su gatita y tomar sus manos. –¿Vendrías al Festival de Primavera conmigo? –Luego de esta inesperada proposición, dejó en la mano de Ichigo una pequeña cajita abierta forrada en gamuza negra, que contenía un increíble juego de collar y aros de plata con piedras rosa traslúcido.

Las chicas no tardaron en demostrar su ruidosa desaprobación entre ellas. Ichigo ya se había robado a la ex estrella del colegio, ¿y ahora se quedaría con la nueva? ¡Era tan injusto! Mientras tanto, Moe observaba atentamente junto a Miwa.

Ichigo tragó saliva antes de poder formular una respuesta. Estaba paralizada. ¿En serio se lo estaba proponiendo frente a todos sus compañeros? No se le daba muy bien pensar con claridad frente a una multitud, y solía decir lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza. Lo más importante es que ya habían pasado varios segundos desde que Kisshu se lo había preguntado, y todos estaban esperando su respuesta, todos la estaban mirando a ella. No podía dar una respuesta negativa frente a todos ellos… ¿no? ¿No? Eso estaría mal...

–E-Está bien… -Balbuceó.

Los únicos que festejaron fueron los chicos. Las mujeres no estaban para nada felices. Sin que nadie se dé cuenta, Moe salió corriendo hacia el baño. Ichigo estaba demasiado shockeada como para poder comprender lo que acababa de hacer, pero todos los demás lo tenían bien en claro. Acababa de aceptar a Kisshu. Iban a ser pareja en el Festival de Primavera. Había traicionado a su amiga. Todas las chicas la odiaban, hasta quizás Miwa. Pero lo más importante… Kisshu la había manipulado porque sabía que ella se sentiría presionada y no podría pensar bien, y por ende, aceptaría su propuesta (y a él).

La confundida adolescente pudo reaccionar cuando sintió una mano que rodeaba su cintura y una voz pretendiendo ser sensual que le habló al oído, susurrando: _"sabía que no te resistirías". _No lo podía aguantar. No lo podía evitar. No sabía qué acababa de hacer y definitivamente no podía hacer una escena frente a todo el mundo. La ex Mew Mew salió por la puerta empujando al popular alumno hacia un lado y corrió hacia el baño, rezando por que no se le cayeran las lágrimas frente a todos.

Sin embargo, se encontró llorando frente a algo mucho peor: Moe estaba arrodillada en uno de los cubículos del baño, desconsolada, tapándose la cara con las manos. ¿Qué debía hacer? Su mejor amiga ahora la odiaba, sin embargo quería consolarla y quería que ella la consolase. Pasados unos infinitos segundos, la pelirrosa se armó de valor y se acercó a su amiga.

-Moe…

-¡NO ME HABLES! –Gritó la rubia aun con las manos en su rostro.

-Moe, déjame explicarte, por favor… -Ichigo necesitaba contarle a su amiga la verdad. Por lo menos, admitir el tipo de relación que había tenido lugar entre Kisshu y ella.

-¿Qué tienes que explicarme? ¿Que en realidad no querías hacerlo? ¿Que no es tu culpa que los chicos siempre te elijan a ti? –Moe no podía dejar de llorar ni de tartamudear.

_"__La verdad es que sí, en parte era eso…"_ pensó la atormentada adolescente, pero decidió guardarse ese comentario. La expresión en la cara de Ichigo pasó a ser mucho más serena, pero también más triste, mientras se sentaba al lado de Moe.

–Kisshu y yo nos conocemos hace mucho. Hace unos cuatro años, más o menos. –Comenzó. Ahora Moe escuchaba atentamente, con una expresión bastante parecida a la de su amiga. –Empezamos llevándonos bastante mal. Sin darnos cuenta el tiempo pasó y él empezó a obsesionarse conmigo. En ese momento apenas empezaba a salir con Masaya y no podía echarlo a perder por un chico que acababa de conocer. Intentó varias veces… _-¿Matarme? ¿Amenazarme con matarme para llevarme con él a su planeta? ¿Secuestrarme a la fuerza?_ -…conseguir mi aceptación. Después de varios intentos en un año se rindió, se esfumó y no supe nada más de él hasta que entró a nuestro colegio. A pesar de haber sido un poco rudo y caprichoso, se ha portado muy bien conmigo, y hace un tiempo ya pensaba darle una pequeña oportunidad ahora que Masaya se fue. –Se sintió muy culpable luego de decir esto, sin embargo prosiguió. –Solo quería que sepas que esto viene de hace tiempo… no fue amor a primera vista ni nada de eso. Kisshu no es una mala persona y creo que te podrías llevar muy bien con él, pero la verdad es que no le interesan los sentimientos de los demás. –Ichigo no sabía si su relato había hecho algún efecto en su amiga, pero lo que sí sabía es que ya no estaba llorando ninguna de las dos y ahora permanecían en silencio. Sintió la cabeza de su amiga apoyándose suavemente en su hombro.

–No quería hacer un berrinche así, creo que nunca podré competir contra ti, –admitió Moe –aunque por lo que me acabas de contar no me estoy perdiendo de mucho… De cualquier manera, ¿por qué no me contaste esto antes?

–No lo sé, creo que solo quería bloquear y borrar el pasado de mi mente, pero no pude. Además, no me imaginaba que Kisshu siguiera sintiendo cosas por mí después de estos años sin vernos. Lo siento Moe, es que de verdad creo que merece una oportunidad.

Moe se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Luego de estar los últimos minutos del recreo sentadas una junto a la otra en silencio, se lavaron la cara y volvieron a clase.

Ichigo se sentó en su banco bloqueando con la mente todas las miradas de odio de sus compañeras, pero no pudo bloquear los comentarios que hacían intencionalmente en voz alta. Se sintió terrible. Ella ni siquiera había podido pensar bien antes de contestarle al estúpido alien.

Sin darse cuenta, había tenido la pequeña cajita negra en su mano todo el tiempo. El juego era increíble, único en su belleza, pero aun así le causaba repugnancia viniendo de quién venía. No pudo evitar mirar a Kisshu para luego preguntarse qué era lo que le veían todas.

Se lo veía de perfil, riéndose con el chico que se sentaba delante suyo. Ichigo estaba tan concentrada en la expresión de su viejo enemigo que ni siquiera notó cuando su amigo la miró, para luego decirle algo al camuflado alien y que este la mirase con esos estúpidos ojos color ámbar queriendo ser estúpidamente sensual, y con su estúpida sonrisa estúpidamente juguetona y con… un momento. La estaba mirando. Ella lo estaba mirando a él. Se estaban mirando y no se había dado cuenta. Ichigo giró nerviosamente la cabeza hacia delante sonrojándose notablemente. Por suerte justo llegaba el profesor para dar fin a ese incómodo momento.

**-ooo-**

Ichigo se desplomó en su cama sintiéndose en un estado que no experimentaba hace tiempo: se sentía derrotada. Kisshu la había derrotado. Ella había tenido en cuenta la idea de darle una oportunidad a su antiguo enemigo. Muy en el fondo, ella quería dársela, pero él se había aprovechado de ella y la había obligado -disimuladamente- a hacerlo. No le había dado opción.

Permaneció unos largos minutos tirada en su cama mirando el techo y pensando lo mismo repetidas veces. Se sentía enojada con Kisshu, pero sin embargo no podía echarle toda la culpa a él… porque ella en el fondo quería hacerlo. Si tan solo se lo pedía en una situación más íntima, o si tan solo la invitaba a salir adecuadamente, sin presionarla, iba a ser más que suficiente para que ella pueda estar segura de su decisión. Pero no fue así.

-¿Qué le sucede a mi linda gatita y futura pareja? –Kisshu, sentado en el marco de la ventana, había vuelto a aparecer en la habitación de Ichigo sin su consentimiento. Al parecer, esto ya no era motivo de sorpresa para ella, porque ni siquiera volteó la cabeza para verlo. –Entiendo, yo también estaría así si fuera tú, después de todo eres la pareja del chico más popular del colegio. –Con esto dicho, intentó atraer la atención de Ichigo nuevamente, pero tampoco dio resultado. Ya un poco molesto, caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en ella, al lado de su juguete. Trató de acercarse un poco más pero una voz lo detuvo.

–No te acerques.

Era la voz de Ichigo, pero no parecía ella. Su voz se escuchaba entrecortada y débil, como si hubiera estado llorando todo el día.

–¿Ichigo? ¿E-Estás… estás bien? –Kisshu nunca había sido muy bueno para estas situaciones.

–Solo no te me acerques. –La pelirrosa se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, dándole la espalda al confundido alien. Respiró profundamente antes de comenzar su sermón. -¿Sabes? Yo había pensado darte una estúpida oportunidad, después de todo lo que hiciste por mí. Lo había tenido bastante en cuenta. Solo hacía falta un pequeño detalle, un lindo gesto tuyo, algo que me hiciera comprender que de verdad merecías una oportunidad. Pero te encanta echarlo a perder, Kisshu. Ni siquiera sé si de verdad te gusto o solo tienes esa enferma obsesión conmigo que va a terminar únicamente cuando consigas lo que quieres. –Ichigo aguardó unos segundos, esperando recibir una respuesta que explicara lo último que había dicho, pero cuando se dio la vuelta él ya no estaba ahí.

**-ooo-**

**Ayyy qué difícil situación, ¿no? ¿Ustedes qué creen que va a pasar? La verdad es que ni yo sé qué va a pasar.**

**Mientras terminaba de escribir este capítulo me puse a pensar varias cosas, y noté que a pesar de que no sean muchos los que siguen mi historia, sé que gracias a ustedes estoy ahora escribiendo esto. Puede parecer una idiotez, pero Kisshu e Ichigo siempre fueron mi pareja favorita de animé. Después de todo, fue el primer animé que me gustó de verdad y que descubrí por mí misma cuando tenía unos... ¿8, 9, 10 años? Ya ni lo recuerdo.**

**En fin, cuando mi hermana mayor me habló de FanFiction, lo primero que hice fue buscar fanfics de este animé, asombrándome por la cantidad de gente que escribía sobre esta pareja. Me animaron en la idea de escribir algo propio. Quizás la serie no había terminado como yo quería, pero sí podía escribir una historia aparte sobre mis propios intereses y manejarla a mi gusto; después de todo eran personajes que conocía muy bien.**

**Intenté varias veces escribir algo que me guste, pero no lo conseguí durante mucho tiempo. En un principio era muy chiquita para poder crear algo con sentido y con una estructura relativamente estable. Cuando crecí, no tenía mucha idea de por dónde empezar. Tuve varias ideas, aunque ahora solo puedo recordar una que surgió de un sueño que tuve. Esa estaba bastante buena, pero solo me acuerdo de una parte que se ubicaba casi al final de la historia, y es algo que pienso incluir y modelar de la manera que pueda en esta.**

**Cuando me decidí a escribir de una vez por todas mi propio fanfic, comencé por un pequeño Prólogo para poder organizarme y establecer una situación actual. El resultado fue mejor de lo que esperaba, y creo que hasta tuve algún que otro review que me animó a escribir el primer capítulo. **

**Podría haber dejado de escribir. Podría dejar de hacerlo ahora mismo. Pero no lo voy a dejar de hacer, porque mientras haya aunque sea una persona que esté esperando al próximo capítulo va a ser una razón para seguir. Mi fanfic se volvió real cuando dejó de interesarme a mí y comenzó a interesarle a alguien más.**

**En fin, gracias infinitas a los que leyeron el primer capítulo, el segundo, o todos hasta el momento; ¡gracias a ustedes estoy escribiendo algo que quería escribir hace años!**

**Siéntanse libres de dejar reviews, sean del tipo que sean. Me ayudan en gran parte a seguir con la historia :).**


	9. Mal humor

**Otro capítulo más casi sin tiempo de espera! Yay!**

**-ooo-**

Ese día Kisshu no se presentó al trabajo y todos estaban muy molestos.

Cuando las chicas eran las únicas encargadas de atender las mesas no habían tenido muchos problemas, pero desde que los aliens comenzaron a trabajar la clientela había aumentado considerablemente y era prácticamente imposible atender a todos correctamente sin la ayuda de Kisshu. Sobre él recaía la mayor parte del trabajo.

Era la primera vez que Kisshu faltaba desde que se había sumado al café, y todos lo pagaron muy caro. Las chicas tenían el doble de trabajo ya que él podía atender varias mesas rápidamente y tratar a las clientas correctamente, además. Pero a pesar de tener que correr de un lado para otro, lo peor era la manera en que estas trataban a las ex Mew Mews: miradas de odio, risas poco simpáticas, comentarios negativos sobre ellas y sobre cómo hacía falta el peliverde para atenderlas; algunas hasta derramaban el café arriba de la mesa o tiraban un plato a propósito.

Por suerte la situación se calmó un poco cuando Ryou decidió que por ese día él sustituiría al reclamado alien. No era Kisshu, pero seguía siendo una de las sensaciones del café y las señoritas se mostraban muy contentas cuando él decidía relacionarse con ellas… aunque cierta persona no estaba muy contenta al respecto. Lettuce actuaba más torpe que nunca.

–Ryou aún no pierde la fama aquí, ¿eh? –Preguntó no tan inocentemente Ichigo a su amiga mientras corría a la mesa 9.

–Eh… parece que aún no… –contestó sonrojándose Lettuce mientras recogía los platos que acababa de tirar.

–¿Todavía no es oficial? Ya sabes, lo _suyo._ –La pelirrosa volvía con una bandeja que desbordaba de objetos.

–No sé de qué estás hablando… –Lettuce se alejó hacia la cocina para escapar de la incómoda conversación.

Ichigo envidiaba a Lettuce en cierta manera. Era hermosa, elegante y gentil, y únicamente los ojos de Ryou eran capaces de poder notar la belleza especial que tenía. No hacía falta que hablen de ellos ni de su relación oculta; bastaba con estar en la misma habitación que ellos unos diez minutos para notar que algo había. Se querían y no necesitaban que nadie más lo supiera. Eran felices en su silencio, y la pelirrosa extrañaba el tener algo parecido.

**-ooo-**

–¿Ichigo?

–¿Eh?

–Ichigo, estamos en clase.

–¿Miwa? ¿Clase?

Toda la clase echó a reír. Ichigo se había quedado dormida, para variar.

Ese no fue un día tan complicado para nuestra protagonista. Sus compañeras se habían tranquilizado un poco y estaban todas más preocupadas por hablar sobre lo que se iban a poner mañana y sobre sus parejas. Moe estaba de buen humor ya que esa misma mañana uno de los chicos más populares y lindos del colegio la había invitado a ser su pareja para el Festival de Primavera, y Miwa estaba simplemente contenta de que sus amigas se hayan podido arreglar. Pero lo más importante, era que Kisshu no le había dirigido la palabra ni la había mirado desde que entró al aula.

–¿Lo ves, Moe? Estoy segura de que Masaomi es mil veces mejor que Kisshu. Por lo menos es educado y no es un idiota, y se dice que no sale con cualquier chica –afirmó la ex Mew Mew.

–Mañana lo comprobaré… –se notaba la emoción en la voz de Moe–. ¿Y tú, Miwa? ¿Irás con ya-sabemos-quién?

–Al fin y al cabo fue el único que me invitó, y no vi la razón para decirle que no. –"Ya-sabemos-quién" era un chico que había estado enamorado de Miwa desde la primaria, y preferían decirle así porque tenía un nombre algo bochornoso–. ¿Qué te vas a poner, Ichigo? Debes lucirte.

–Aún no sé. Ni siquiera tengo muchas ganas de ir –confesó.

–¿Quéeeeee? –Exclamaron las dos amigas a la vez.

–Ya saben, es que Masaya…

–Ichigo, Masaya no está aquí. Se fue. Pensamos que volverá, pero existe la posibilidad de que consiga una buena oportunidad en Inglaterra, y de ser así deberías dejar que haga su vida –aconsejó sabiamente Miwa–. Además… alguien te invitó al Festival, ¿recuerdas? –Dijo mientras señalaba disimuladamente al atractivo alumno–. Ya dijiste que sí. Debes ir.

Ichigo se limitó a no contestar.

**-ooo-**

Era jueves a la tarde y todos se estaban preparando para abrir el café. Este se mantenía abierto durante la tarde desde las 5 p.m. hasta las 8 p.m. Durante la mañana también estaba abierto, desde las 8 a.m. hasta las 11 a.m., pero en ese período Ryou, Keiichiro y Pie eran los encargados de atenderlo ya que las chicas se encontraban en el colegio al igual que Kisshu y Taruto. Las chicas alternaban los días de trabajo matutino los fines de semana, ya que había sido motivo de peleas antes de que haya una organización. Ryou sostenía que debían asistir al trabajo todas ellas, todos los días, pero terminaron arreglando que un fin de semana irían Ichigo con Lettuce y al otro irían Mint y Pudding. Todos estuvieron conformes con esto, ya que de todos modos no se llenaba el café a esa hora.

Ichigo había llegado temprano ese día, para sorpresa de todos. Estaba de buen humor y tenía ganas de trabajar. Mint estaba tomando su té, Pudding estaba cambiándose en otra habitación y Lettuce probablemente se encontraba con Ryou. Pie estaba ayudando a Keiichiro, y Taruto estaba inflando las ruedas de su bicicleta.

–¿Mañana es el baile ese que se hace en tu colegio de plebeyos, no es así? –Preguntó Mint dando un pequeño sorbito a su té.

–El Festival de Primavera, sí –contestó Ichigo mientras le ponía el mantel a una mesa.

–¿Con quién irás?

No hubo respuesta.

–Ichigo… te estoy hablando. ¿Estás sorda? –Mint odiaba que no le contestaran, pero cambió su cara de enfado cuando su amiga se le acercó sin una muy definida expresión.

–No se lo conté a las chicas y agradecería que tú tampoco lo hicieras.

–Me conoces. Soy una tumba.

–…Bien. Pero no te rías... iré con Kisshu. –Ichigo tuvo que cubrirle la boca a Mint con la mano para que no emitiera ningún sonido–. ¡Lo sé! Me invitó en el colegio frente a todos mis compañeros. No tuve alternativa. No hace falta que me digas nada. Simplemente creo que es correcto darle una pequeñísima oportunidad; después de todo salvó mi vida.

–Soy una tumba –repitió su amiga.

Finalizada esta conversación, Keiichiro salió de la cocina para avisar que ya estaban por abrir el café, pero fue interrumpido antes de poder decir cualquier cosa por la puerta que se abrió estrepitosamente. Era Kisshu, y parecía que estaba de malas. No saludó a nadie y fue directo a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

–¿Y a ese qué le pasa? –Preguntó Ryou que estaba saliendo de la cocina, algo molesto.

Ichigo estaba algo sorprendida. Kisshu solía llegar de buen humor, a los gritos, para que todos se enterasen que su mozo estrella ya se encontraba ahí. Recordó que esa misma mañana no le había dirigido la palabra ni la había mirado. ¿Acaso estaba así por lo que le había dicho ella el día anterior? Kisshu no solía darle mucha importancia a lo que le decía su gatita; prefería poner en primer lugar sus intereses antes que los de ella.

Esa tarde el café no tuvo un buen día. A pesar de que Kisshu había ido a trabajar, no se estaba comportando como siempre: no hablaba con las clientas, se limitaba a tomar sus pedidos secamente y ni siquiera sonreía. No estaban muy contentas, pero prefirieron no hacer un berrinche en frente suyo.

–Pssst, Ichigo –susurró Ryou asomándose desde la cocina. La pelirrosa terminó de servir las bandejas en una mesa y se acercó a su jefe–. Entra.

–¿Qué sucede?

–No te pago para que no me obedezcas.

–Bien, bien. –La adolescente entró un poco confundida a la cocina y se encontró con Keiichiro y Pie esperándola. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí?

–Seremos breves. Verás… –comenzó Ryou para luego ser interrumpido por la voz cortante de Pie.

–Debes hablar con Kisshu.

–¿Eh? –Ichigo no entendía bien qué estaba pasando.

–Disculpa el comportamiento de mis amigos –dijo Keiichiro dulcemente–, pero de verdad necesitamos que lo hagas. Ayer Kisshu no solo faltó al trabajo, sino que tampoco fue a su casa después del colegio.

–Sabemos que ya no es más un bebé y yo no puedo darle órdenes ni llamarlo para saber a dónde va, pero nos pareció algo raro –continuó Pie–. Él suele volver al departamento y contarnos las cosas que logra averiguar y conocer sobre la cultura humana, o simplemente hablar sobre idioteces que sucedieron ese día en el colegio. Pero _justo_ _ayer _–pronunció, haciéndole pensar a Ichigo que sabía de la sucedido ese día en el colegio–, no se presentó al trabajo ni volvió al departamento hasta entrada la noche. Creímos que tú sabrías algo.

–No… no sé nada. De verdad –confesó la pelirrosa un tanto incómoda.

–¿Podrías preguntarle, por favor? –Pidió amablemente Keiichiro.

–Bien… lo intentaré.

**-ooo-**

Ya no quedaba ni un solo cliente en el café, lo que significaba que por fin era hora de cerrar. Ichigo sabía qué debía hacer, aunque aún no sabía cómo relacionarse con su antiguo enemigo. Le daba un poco de miedo el hecho de que no tuvieran la relación que tenían antes, lo que no tenía mucho sentido… simplemente ya no sabía qué hacer estando con él. ¿Debería ser amigable o algo así? Kisshu no se prestaba mucho para ser tratado amigablemente. Era más como una relación de _amorodio_. Aunque sea muy en el fondo, Ichigo lo quería; sentía cierto cariño por él, el tipo de cariño que siente uno por un viejo amigo, lo que no cuadraba muy bien en su relación pasada. Sin embargo, al tenerlo en frente, se encontraba incapaz de demostrarle a Kisshu ese pequeño sentimiento interno. Con él era una pelea constante. Se metía a su cuarto sin permiso, la había hecho hacer algo que no quería, la molestaba y trataba -inútilmente- de seducirla.

_"__Bien, basta de tanto pensar. Simplemente iré y le preguntaré si está bien"_ pensó Ichigo armándose de valor.

Kisshu estaba saliendo de un cuarto ya vestido en su ropa normal, y por normal nos referimos a la ropa que utilizaba años atrás cuando peleaba contra las Mew Mews. Justificaba esto afirmando que la ropa humana era bastante incómoda. La adolescente se acercó a él aparentando tranquilidad.

–Kisshu… ¿podemos hablar un momento? –Preguntó lo más dulcemente que pudo. Este se mostró algo asombrado al principio pero rápidamente volvió a tener una expresión algo… inexpresiva.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Quería saber qué tal te estaba yendo, ya sabes. Pareces algo decaído.

–Estoy bien. Ahora me toca preguntar a mí: ¿por qué me estás hablando? Es raro que _tú_ comiences una conversación _conmigo_ –atacó el alien.

–Pues… –Ichigo no había planeado qué hacer en esta situación–. No lo sé. Simplemente quería saber qué te sucedía.

–Ah… ¿o sea que me confundo si pienso que Ryou, Pie o Keiichiro te mandaron a preguntarme esto?

–Ehhh… no… –la ex Mew Mew era malísima a la hora de mentir.

–Adiós Ichigo, nos vemos mañana.

El chico desapareció sin más.

**-ooo-**

**Ni a mí me gusta ese modo de ser de Kisshu :( Y respecto del próximo capítulo; quédense tranquilos, yo tampoco sé qué va a suceder. Hice este capítulo más que nada como una introducción a lo que será el día siguiente, el más importante: el día del Festival de Primavera! Estoy emocionada de solo pensar lo que puedo llegar a escribir. **

**Si tienen algo para recomendar, criticar o simplemente quieren decir qué les parece la historia, dejen un review! :) Gracias por leer 3.**


	10. Festival de Primavera

**¡Finalmente, está aquí! El capítulo tan esperado. O por lo menos por mí. Se me fue un poco la mano... me emocioné y escribí el triple de lo que suelo escribir en un capítulo. Consideré dividirlo en dos capítulos, pero de ser así la primera parte sería solo una pequeña transición y no iba a quedar bien. Tuve que dejarlo tal y como está. ¡Disfruten!**

**-ooo-**

La torre de Tokyo era el lugar favorito de Kisshu. Recordaba haberse desahogado ahí algunas veces por los continuos rechazos de Ichigo, cuando peleaba contra las Mew Mews. Quizás era por su altura y la vista excepcional que tenía de toda la ciudad, o quizás porque lo hacía sentir fuerte. Estar sobre la inmensa ciudad y sentir que podía ver todo lo que sucedía allí, lo hacía sentir más seguro de sí mismo, y era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Eran las 10 p.m. y Kisshu seguía sentado en uno de los bordes de la torre, con la mirada perdida en las luces de Tokyo. Después de la "conversación" que había tenido lugar entre su juguete y él, había pensado automáticamente en la punta de la torre y se había teletransportado allí.

"Soy un idiota", pensaba una y otra vez. "No entiendo por qué tuve que hablarle así", aunque en el fondo, sí lo entendía. Ichigo, su gran amor, el que no pudo superar durante cuatro largos años a pesar de no haber tenido ningún tipo de contacto con ella, dudaba de él y de sus sentimientos. "¿Qué más quiere que haga?" se preguntó a sí mismo, frunciendo levemente el ceño. "Le salvé la vida; di la mía por la suya. Enfrenté a mi propio líder. Pasados cuatro interminables años, logré volver y le demostré que aún estoy interesado en ella. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué hacía ese idiota de "Aoyama-kun" (procuró decir ese nombre con voz burlona) para que a Ichigo le guste tanto? Era un idiota. Todas las chicas del instituto están enloquecidas por mí, y ni hablar de las clientas del café. ¿Por qué no me ve igual que ellas?" Kisshu se mataba a preguntas sin respuesta. Lo único que sabía, era que no sabía qué hacer. Estaba enojado, pero también estaba desesperadamente confundido, y posiblemente el enojo se debía a ello. "Mañana es el Festival de Primavera y no lo echaré a perder" dijo decididamente antes de desaparecer.

**-ooo-**

Ichigo abrió el casillero en donde guardaba sus zapatos y encontró algo que la desconcertó. "¿Una nota?" se preguntó, mientras la tomaba con algo de desconfianza. "Buen día, _my love_" leyó, soltando una risita sin darse cuenta. _"¿My love? ¿En serio?"_ La nota no iba firmada, pero no era necesario. Parece absurdo, pero esa insignificante notita hizo que empezase el día con una pequeña sonrisa.

La adolescente subió las escaleras y entró al aula, dirigiendo una mirada involuntaria hacia el alien quien notó rápidamente su presencia. Se miraron por un corto pero eterno segundo, que alcanzó para que este le llegara a guiñar un ojo. Ichigo normalmente se habría molestado, pero no pudo evitar sonreír y ruborizarse. Avergonzada por su inesperada reacción, se tapó la boca con una mano y caminó rápidamente hacia su asiento. _"¿Qué me sucede?"_ se preguntó internamente mientras intentaba calmar el escalofrío que le acababa de recorrer toda su espalda. Quiso mirar a Kisshu de nuevo, pero se contuvo.

–¿Qué te sucede?

–¿Eh? ¡Moe! Lo siento, estaba distraída.

–Lo noto… ¿Qué te sucede? –Volvió a preguntar.

"_Yo me pregunto exactamente lo mismo…_" pensó la pelirrosa, pero concluyó en que era mejor no decir nada.

–Nada. Simplemente desperté de buen humor –contestó Ichigo con una sonrisa.

–Bien… eres rara. –Moe se retiró hacia su banco, pues la clase estaba a punto de empezar.

El día siguió tan extraño como comenzó. Las horas de clase pasaron volando e Ichigo no hizo más que divagar en sus pensamientos, intentando fervientemente no dirigir una mirada involuntaria hacia el atractivo peliverde. En los recreos se limitó a fingir que dormía para no tener visitas indeseadas. Cuando finalmente sonó el timbre anunciando el final de la última hora, Ichigo fue la primera en salir por la puerta. Quería evitar a toda costa un posible encuentro directo con Kisshu; ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero al imaginarse la incómoda situación se ponía nerviosa y su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente. Ya podía oír una estúpida pregunta como "¿qué te pareció mi nota?" o algo así a lo que no sabría qué contestar más que un insulto.

Para suerte de nuestra querida adolescente, nada de esto sucedió… hasta que entró a su casa, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. No; Kisshu no estaba ahí, pero sí que había estado antes de que ella llegase. Ichigo se quedó paralizada ante lo que sus ojos contemplaban: pétalos de rosa blanca esparcidos por toda su cama, un bol repleto de frutillas color carmesí sobre su escritorio acompañadas de un bello ramo de rosas del mismo color que reposaban sobre un delgado florero de vidrio, un gigante oso de peluche sosteniendo un corazón que decía "I LOVE YOU", pero aun así lo más imponente y hermoso de todo no era ninguna de esas cosas… Un impresionante vestido rosa con detalles en blanco descansaba colgado de una pared de su cuarto. El corset, en su mayoría rosado, presentaba un escote corazón con un pequeño moño blanco con perlas incrustadas ubicado en el centro de este, y delicadas tiras de seda se situaban a los costados que se ubicarían por debajo de los hombros, dando una imagen sensual pero elegante a la vez. Aun así, la falda era lo más bonito: corta por delante, descendía con unas esbeltas ondulaciones hacia la parte de atrás, donde era tan larga que Ichigo se preguntó si llegaría a tocar el suelo. Como un perfecto cierre, una cinta blanca cruzaba la cintura formando un gran moño en la parte lumbar trasera del corset. Era posiblemente el vestido más bello que la adolescente había visto en toda su vida. Además, no tardó en darse cuenta de que el juego de collar y aros rosados hacían juego perfectamente con este. Ignorando completamente el resto de los regalos, Ichigo se acercó tímidamente hacia el vestido, presa de una instintiva excitación. Sintió que sus pies chocaban contra algo, y cuando bajó la vista descubrió unos exquisitos stilettos color blanco perla con punta redonda. Ichigo estaba atónita. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo aquello, pero de cualquier manera no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar.

–¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?

Kisshu, obviamente. Ichigo estaba tan sorprendida por los regalos que se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos con su mano cubriendo su boca, intentando esconder su fascinación. Se tomó unos segundos para poder asimilar todo lo que ocupaba su campo de visión. Mientras tanto, Kisshu esperaba una respuesta con ojos expectantes y una gran sonrisa, parado sobre el marco de la ventana de la habitación y con una mano en la cintura.

–Yo… no… no tengo palabras… –comenzó Ichigo tímidamente; nunca le habían regalado algo tan hermoso… un momento. De repente un pensamiento negativo asaltó la mente de la pelirrosa –. De cualquier manera, no me lograrás comprar con unas flores y un lindo vestido. –Ichigo sintió ganas de volver a preguntarle si en realidad estaba enamorado de ella o solo era una estúpida obsesión, pero se contuvo.

Kisshu suspiró antes de contestar.

–Sabía que dirías algo así –dijo mientras bajaba de la ventana y se acostaba en la cama con los brazos entrelazados detrás de la cabeza, mirando hacia el techo –, pero estos son solo unos pequeños regalos. En fin… no vine para alardear mi buen gusto. ¿Vendrás conmigo al Festival esta noche?

Una flecha habría sido menos directa que esa pregunta. Ichigo ya había aceptado ir con él, pero era verdad que no estaba muy segura de querer ir realmente.

–Supongo que sí…

–No te obligaré si no quieres.

¿Era realmente Kisshu el que estaba acostado en su cama en ese momento? La ex Mew Mew recordaba varias veces en las que el alien había intentado obligarla a hacer cosas peores que ir a una fiesta a la fuerza.

–Iré –contestó decididamente. La cabeza de Kisshu se levantó levemente para poder mirarla a los ojos –, digo… alguien tendrá que usar este conjunto… –dijo finalmente Ichigo ruborizándose.

Kisshu sonrió y desapareció para volver a aparecer en menos de un segundo frente a Ichigo, con las dos manos en la pared, una a cada lado de ella.

–¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Irás con tu antiguo enemigo que intentó matarte y secuestrarte más de una vez en el pasado? –preguntó rápidamente el alien, con una mirada tan intensa y llena de deseo que logró asustar un poco a la pelirrosa.

–¿Estás buscando que te diga que no o qué? ¡Ya te dije que sí! Ahora déjame en paz. –Ichigo movió la cabeza hacia un costado, tratando de escapar inútilmente de la mirada del alien. Sin embargo, no mostró signos de intentar salir de la pequeña prisión en la que se encontraba, lo que deleitó a Kisshu. Disfrutó de lo que tenía en frente un par de segundos más hasta que volvió a abrir la boca.

–Pasaré a buscarte a las siete en punto –dijo y se esfumó, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando finalizaba una conversación.

**-ooo-**

–Y luego…

–Y luego te dijo que iría contigo. Ya entendimos. Lo has contado unas cinco veces en los últimos quince minutos.

–¿No pueden alegrarse una vez por mí? –dijo finalmente Kisshu cruzando los brazos y sentándose en una silla alrededor de una mesa.

El excitado alien estaba experimentando un popurrí de emociones y necesitaba contárselo a alguien, pero al parecer sus dos hermanos no eran la mejor opción. Pie estaba limpiando la cocina ya que acababan de comer y esta vez le tocaba a él hacerlo, mientras que Taruto había dejado de escuchar a su hermano la tercera vez que había empezado con la misma historia para jugar con una consola de videojuegos en el living. Sus hermanos mayores no apreciaban para nada esa actividad y decían que era una manera de idiotizar a los humanos, pero Taruto no les hacía caso; además era verdad que lo mantenía ocupado.

–No es aceptable que tengas sentimientos hacia alguien inferior a nosotros –dijo secamente Pie mientras secaba un plato.

–Ichigo no es inferior. ¡Ya lo comprobamos cuatro años atrás! Fue una de aquel pequeño grupo de personas que logró salvar a la triste humanidad –refutó Kisshu.

–Olvidas que nosotros los ayudamos a hacerlo.

Kisshu bufó. Odiaba discutir con su hermano mayor, era aún más terco que él.

–Además, vinimos a la Tierra para escapar de los problemas de nuestro planeta, no para meternos en otro aquí –continuó Pie.

–Ichigo no es un problema…

–Piensa, Kisshu. Tendremos que volver, tarde o temprano. ¿Y qué harás entonces? ¿Llevarla de regreso con nosotros y alejarla del mundo que conoce? ¿Quedarte a vivir tú aquí como un apestoso humano?

El peliverde no contestó.

**-ooo-**

La espera se estaba haciendo eterna. No por el hecho de que Kisshu estuviera llegando tarde, ni tampoco porque ella hubiera estado lista hace mucho rato, sino porque la acosaban los nervios. Ichigo no había tenido una cita con otro chico que… ¿cita? Claro que no. Ichigo no había salido casualmente con otro chico que no hubiera sido Masaya, y ahora experimentaba los nervios comunes previos a una cit… salida casual. El vestido le había quedado a la perfección al igual que los zapatos. Se había maquillado delicadamente centrando toda la atención en un brillo labial rosa con sabor a frutilla, que por cierto, no se lo había puesto con el fin de… besar a Kisshu. El solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos. Obviamente era porque le gustaba, nada más. Había recogido su pelo en un complicado moño que Moe le había enseñado a hacer, pero siempre dejando su flequillo sobre su frente. Estaba magnífica, y lo sabía, pero seguía experimentando esas molestas náuseas provocadas por los nervios. ¿Cómo sería salir con Kisshu? Ichigo no se lo imaginaba romántico, como Masaya. Seguro actuaría como un idiota.

En fin… eran las siete en punto. ¿Dónde se encontraba ese estúp…

–Te dije que sería pun…

Kisshu se inmutó. Frente a él, Ichigo correspondió a su silencio con una expresión parecida a la suya. Estaba resplandeciente. No, más que eso. No había palabras para describirla. Estaba preciosa. Kisshu se tuvo que tomar unos segundos para poder observarla por completo, repasando cada parte de su anatomía (o lo que se pudiera ver de ella). Sin embargo, no era esto lo que más fascinó en todos sus aspectos a Kisshu, sino el que Ichigo Momomiya se había preparado para salir con él. Tuvo que pellizcarse para darse cuenta de que no era uno de sus tantos sueños.

Por otro lado, la situación de Ichigo no era muy distinta. Tuvo que intentar callar las miles de voces que gritaron en su cabeza cuando lo vio. "_Es solo Kisshu_" se repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza, alterándose aún más. Sí, era Kisshu, y eso era lo que la preocupaba. Una chica puede admitir que cualquier hombre suele verse bien en traje, pero Kisshu no se veía "solo bien". Kisshu se veía _realmente_ bien, casi demasiado, y posiblemente el haber aparecido sobre el marco de su ventana como acostumbraba a hacer lo favoreció enormemente. Vestía un elegante smoking gris claro que le quedaba perfecto, combinándolo con un moño color rojo opaco que se envolvía en el cuello de una camisa blanca. Ichigo pensó por un momento que si no lo conociera, sentiría ganas de acercarse a él. Pero… no podía sentirse atraída hacia Kisshu… eso jamás…

–…tual –finalizó el peliverde luego de unos incómodos segundos de silencio.

Ichigo asintió. Las palabras no salían de su boca, su cerebro no respondía. Por suerte el alien volvió a romper el silencio antes de que se tornara vergonzoso.

–¿Estás lista?

Ichigo volvió a asentir.

–Genial. –Kisshu estiró su mano hacia la adolescente.

Una mueca de sorpresa y miedo se formó en la cara de Ichigo.

–Confía en mí.

Por primera vez, la voz de Kisshu sonaba sincera y sin intenciones ocultas. O quizás así era como la escuchaba Ichigo. Decidió no pensarlo mucho, y tomó su mano. El alien la tomó y tiró de ella hasta que casi sin que se dé cuenta, consiguió alzar a la pelirrosa en sus brazos. Luego giró… y luego saltó.

–¡KISSHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! –gritó Ichigo mientras descendían a una velocidad alarmante, pero antes de poder volver a gritar su nombre se elevaron. La sensación fue parecida a cuando uno se sube a un ascensor y desciende hasta la planta baja, pero sin la tosca delicadeza de este. Ascendieron lentamente hasta que la asustada adolescente tomó el valor de mirar para abajo, y se encontró con varios metros que la separaban de tierra firme. Bastantes. –¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? –volvió a gritar. Estaba asustada, pero no podía decir que también estuviese enojada. En el fondo se lo estaba pasando bien…; muy en el fondo.

–¿Es que no puedo darle un viaje romántico por los cielos a mi chica? –contestó sin el menor esfuerzo.

Ichigo reconocía que no tenía kilos demás, pero volar debía requerir cargar con el peso del cuerpo de uno mismo, además. O así se lo imaginaba ella. Un momento… _¿mi chica?_

–En primer lugar: esto no es un viaje romántico. –La pelirrosa sabía que en el fondo lo era, o por lo menos debía serlo, ya que ningún humano común y corriente podría llevar volando por los aires a su chic… eh, su cit… su estúpida pareja del Festival de Primavera. –En segundo lugar: definitivamente no soy tu chica. Y en tercer lugar: deberías saber que los humanos no estamos acostumbrados a que nos lleven volando sobre la ciudad como si nada.

–Entonces siéntete privilegiada.

Solo eso bastó para que Ichigo se callase y dejara de discutir. Kisshu tenía razón. Ahora que se había acostumbrado a la altura, se sentía excelente.

–De cualquier manera… ¿la gente no nos puede ver?

–Estamos tan alto que nos confundirán con un ave o un avión. Los humanos no tienen la visión tan desarrollada.

La conversación se silenció por un rato. Esta vez, era un tipo de silencio agradable. Ichigo se dedicó a apreciar el paisaje, ya que nunca había viajado en avión, aunque seguramente no era ni la mitad de genial de lo que le estaba pasando. ¡Estaba volando! O algo así. Si la pelirrosa se dedicaba a hablar, probablemente no prestaría la menor atención a lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

–Te lo estás pasando bien, ¿a que sí? –preguntó Kisshu con una sonrisa, siempre mirando al frente.

–No te diré que no… –Ichigo todavía no podía ser del todo amable con el alien. Simplemente no le salía, aunque él se estuviese portando bien.

Kisshu rió por lo bajo y continuaron en silencio un rato más. Ichigo pudo ver perfectamente la caída del sol sobre el mar, y por un momento pensó que Kisshu estaba alargando el viaje justamente para que pudiera presenciar eso, porque aunque no se hubiera fijado en la hora sabía que habían estado un buen rato allí arriba.

Finalmente, el viaje terminó y comenzaron a descender suavemente a varios metros de la parte de atrás del gimnasio, para que nadie pudiera reparar en ellos. Caminar resultó un gran esfuerzo para Ichigo, quien había olvidado por un momento como utilizar sus piernas, pero logró recobrar la compostura dos segundos después. Hubiera sido horrible caerse y ensuciar el precioso vestido. Cuando entraron al gimnasio del colegio, se encontraron con que por lo menos la mitad de los alumnos ya habían llegado, y por primera vez a Ichigo le entró la duda de la hora. Se fijó en el reloj de pared situado en el centro del establecimiento y trató de descifrar las agujas de este; nunca había sido muy buena para leer… ¿las ocho y cuarto? ¡¿Habían estado más de una hora volando?! Definitivamente, el alien había alargado el viaje a propósito. Ichigo observó a Kisshu caminando a su lado, en perfecto estado.

–Alumnos, o mejor dicho damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al Festival de Primavera Anual de nuestra preciada secundaria –anunció la voz del director –. Como todos los años, daremos comienzo al evento con un vals. Caballeros, recuerden que el hombre es el que guía, y damas, recuerden que deben seguir al caballero.

Ichigo se paralizó. Se había olvidado la parte del baile. _"¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡Se supone que el Festival de Primavera es un baile!"_ se reprochó internamente. ¿Cómo se podía olvidar de eso? Era malísima bailando. Los años anteriores había tenido la suerte de que Masaya era un excelente bailarín y no la había hecho quedar como una tonta. Simplemente sus pies se movían. Pero ahora estaba con una pareja un tanto… diferente. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, Kisshu se puso frente a ella con una expresión muy tranquila en su rostro.

–¿Qué sucede, Ichigo? ¿No sabes bailar? –preguntó divertido mientras tomaba delicadamente la mano derecha de la avergonzada adolescente, y la otra mano la posaba en su cintura.

Las mejillas de la ex Mew Mew no tardaron sonrrojarse. Quiso insultarlo, pero no era momento para peleas y la única opción era decirle la verdad.

–No… –contestó mirando hacia el suelo, intentando ocultar su inusual timidez.

–Solo tienes que seguirme a mí. Piensa en disfrutarlo en vez de intentar hacerlo totalmente bien.

¿En serio ese era Kisshu? Ichigo todavía no lo podía creer.

Comenzó a sonar un violín que dio inicio al vals y, como arte de magia, Ichigo estaba bailando. ¡Lo estaba haciendo! De un momento a otro, se encontró con Kisshu guiando perfectamente la danza, como si fuera algo normal para él.

–¿Cómo?...

–¿Cómo es que sé bailar? Te olvidas que soy uno de los habitantes más importantes en mi planeta. Estoy acostumbrado a esto, aunque nunca pude tener un baile con una chica que me guste –dijo Kisshu, adivinando la pregunta de su pareja.

Ichigo se ruborizó y no contestó. El vals continuó un rato más, lo suficiente. Cuando salió del trance que le había impuesto la maravillosa danza, notó que todos sus compañeros estaban mirándolos. ¿Había bailado mal y solo había tenido la ilusión de haberlo hecho bien? ¿Tenía aún su peinado hecho? ¿No se habría desarmado con el viento? ¡Seguro era eso! Tenía que encontrar a sus amigas en ese preciso momento. ¿Se habría ensuciado el vestido?

–No te asustes –la tranquilizó el alien, adivinando sus pensamientos una vez más –, o bailamos muy bien o están celosos de la pareja que tengo. –Ichigo no se había dado cuenta, pero Kisshu se había acercado mucho a su oído para decirle esto último. Sin embargo estaba demasiado ocupada con sus pensamientos como para darle importancia.

–Tengo… tengo que encontrar a mis amigas… ya vuelvo. –La pelirrosa se separó de él sin siquiera mirarlo. No sabía qué le pasaba, pero no le gustaba. O le gustaba pero no quería admitirlo. ¡No! No le gustaba nada. Tenía que encontrar a las chicas. Para fortuna suya, logró divisar unos rizos rubios inconfundibles y caminó ligeramente hacia ellos.

–¡Moe!

–¡Ichigo! ¡Estás guapísima! Y tu príncipe azul también. Recién empieza el Festival y ya son las estrellas de la noche. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

–Moe. Te necesito, a ti y a Miwa. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?

–Eh, sí… creo que está por allá tomando algo… ¿qué sucede?

–Tú solo acompáñame, ¡por favor! Las necesito. –Ichigo sonaba desesperada. Moe no tuvo opción que dejar solo a su acompañante un rato.

Encontraron a Miwa al lado de la mesa donde servían las bebidas con su pareja. El chico no era feo pero tampoco era Masaya Aoyama. Además, había estado interesado en Miwa hace tiempo.

–¡Miwa!

–¿Ichigo? Te vi bailando, ¿eras realmente tú? ¿Fuiste a clases o algo así? ¡Se pasaron! Todos los estaban mirando.

–Miwa, ¿podemos hablar un minuto las tres? ¿A solas? –preguntó sin disimular en absoluto frente al chico.

–Eh, sí, ya vuelvo. –Miwa tuvo menos complicaciones para dejar a su chico. Al parecer no se la estaba pasando muy bien.

Se apresuraron a ir al baño, donde Ichigo recibió más miradas incómodas, pero decidió no escuchar los comentarios.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Moe, algo inquieta. –Acabo de dejar solo a uno de los chicos más lindos del instituto. Si no vuelvo pronto, las chicas intentarán quedárselo para ellas.

–Es Kisshu, yo… no sé… creo que estoy asustada. Él se está portando mejor que nunca, créanme, pero no estoy acostumbrada a esto. Me siento incómoda, y para colmo todos mis compañeros se ponen de acuerdo para incomodarme aún más, mirándome a cada paso que doy. ¿Tengo algo mal que no esté notando? Son mis amigas, tienen que decirme.

Ichigo sonaba terrible.

–Ichigo… –comenzó Moe intentando mantener la compostura –, todos te miran porque estás increíble. Ese vestido está precioso, y ni hablar de los zapatos. ¡Date cuenta, demonios! Eres hermosa, y verte arreglada deja a cualquiera con la boca abierta. Además, como si fuera poco, estás con el chico más popular y no sin razón de todo el instituto. Si ya no me necesitas, volveré con mi chico. –Moe finalizó el discurso algo molesta.

–Tiene razón, Ichigo… Quizás Moe es algo directa y no mide sus palabras, pero dijo toda la verdad –añadió Miwa. – ¿Por qué no tomas un poco de aire afuera? Una bebida te ayudará. Ve con Kisshu, así también pueden hablar sin que nadie los moleste.

Ichigo agradeció tener una amiga como Miwa.

–Gracias, Miwa, yo… no sabía… lo siento… –Se sentía una tonta. –Volveré con Kisshu. Gracias, de nuevo. Ah, antes que me olvide, ¿qué tal tu chico?

–No tengo comentarios. Creo que es un poco… no, bastante raro. Es muy tímido y no habla mucho, pero creo que podré soportarlo toda la noche sin problemas.

Ichigo le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga deseándole suerte y volvió a donde había visto a Kisshu por última vez.

Lo que vio no le agradó en absoluto, incluso dejó de caminar. Por lo menos cinco o seis chicas se peleaban a la vez por llamar la atención del alumno. Una le agarraba la mano, otra tiraba de su traje, unas agarraban los brazos y las demás tiraban de donde hubiera espacio. Daban vergüenza. Kisshu sin embargo, parecía tratar a todas gentilmente, intentando mantenerse en pie. La ira invadió a la pelirrosa. Definitivamente no eran celos, simplemente le daba asco ver a sus compañeras actuando de esa manera tan desesperada por un solo hombre. ¿Ella también se veía así antes de salir con Masaya? Sin pensar mucho más, reanudó su marcha con paso decidido hacia su pareja.

–Kisshu, ¿me acompañas? –preguntó intentando no forzar la voz para que su enojo no sea tan evidente.

Las chicas miraron a Ichigo con ojos de desprecio y frenaron su ataque, lo que permitió que Kisshu se desenvolviera fácilmente de ellas sin que se den cuenta.

–¿Qué fue eso? –volvió a preguntar cuando su acompañante llegó a su lado, sin disimular la irritación.

–Es lo que pasa si me dejas solo… nadie me estaba cuidando y no pude hacer nada… –Kisshu hablaba sonriendo, parecía al borde de un ataque de risa. – ¿Acaso estás celosa?

–¡No! No. Para nada. No. Ni en sueños. –Ichigo continuó negando la pregunta y provocó que Kisshu estallase de la risa. –¡No te rías! No es gracioso.

–¡Sí lo es! Estás celosa.

–Ya te dije que no. Quiero tomar algo. –La adolescente se dio la vuelta, cruzó los brazos y caminó hacia la mesa. No se volteó a ver si Kisshu estaba detrás, pero tampoco hizo falta.

Ya con las bebidas en la mano, Ichigo se dirigió al patio con Kisshu siguiéndola por detrás. Necesitaba aire fresco.

–¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó un tanto preocupado el alien. –Hace un rato te fuiste corriendo como si nada.

–¡Sí! Perfectamente. Sí, definitivamente no hay ningún problema. De verdad. Estoy genial. –Ichigo, visiblemente, era malísima a la hora de mentir.

–Ichigo…

No contestó. No tenía ganas de hablar de su pequeño episodio de nervios de antes. Preguntó algunas cosas sobre sus dos hermanos para cambiar de tema, pero nada muy importante. Kisshu mencionó algo sobre Taruto y Pudding, pero eso es otra historia. Tras unos minutos de charla de cualquier cosa, el director anunció la segunda tanda de baile, en la que por lo general las parejas se separaban un rato y se juntaban con sus amigos. Ichigo no tardó en reunirse con Moe y Miwa.

–¡Es tan lindo! ¡Y tan gracioso!

–El mío es bastante callado y tímido…

Las amigas de la pelirrosa hablaban sobre sus respectivas parejas interrumpiéndose constantemente para contar cualquier cosa que les hubiera pasado y pudiera llegar a ser interesante. O no. Simplemente contaban todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento. Mientras tanto, Ichigo escuchaba y reía. Disfrutaba escuchar a Moe con su usual excitado tono de voz, que aumentaba considerablemente cuando algo bueno le pasaba. Esto contrastaba con el tranquilo semblante de Miwa. Eran un par de amigas curiosas.

Cuando por fin notaron que no había nada más para decir, repararon en que Ichigo no había abierto la boca en toda la charla.

–A todo esto, Kisshu está guapísimo –comentó Moe intentando captar la atención de su amiga.

–¿Cómo la estás pasando tú, Ichigo? ¿Estás más tranquila? –preguntó Miwa.

–Sí, eso creo. Cuando volví del baño estaba rodeado por chicas.

–Era de esperarse. Encontrar a Kisshu sin pareja en este Festival es algo demasiado bueno como para dejarlo pasar. –Moe era sincera, tal vez demasiado.

–¡Como sea! Ellas sabían que había venido conmigo.

–Ichigo… ¿no es que ni siquiera querías venir al Festival con él? ¿Por qué de repente te importa tanto? –curioseó Miwa.

–¡No me importa! Se los puedo jurar. Simplemente me molesta que mis compañeras actúen de esa manera.

Las amigas cruzaron una mirada de desentendimiento, pero decidieron dejar de lado el tema y volver a hablar sobre lo bien o lo mal que lo estaban pasando.

**-ooo-**

–¡Qué linda está Ichigo, Kisshu!

–Te sacaste la lotería, hermano.

–Nadie pensó que podría mirar a alguien que no fuese Aoyama.

–¡Pf! Yo soy mejor que Aoyama.

–¿Y por qué Ichigo está con Kisshu y no contigo, eh?

–Pues porque yo no quería levantármel… –El chico no tuvo oportunidad de finalizar la oración. La mano de Kisshu le cubría la boca, y no muy suavemente.

–No toleraré que hables así de ella –advirtió el peliverde. Había estado con la mirada perdida, totalmente desconcentrado, o eso pensaban sus compañeros hasta que reaccionó de esa manera ante la inoportuna ocurrencia de su amigo. Tras asestarle una mirada asesina, retiró la mano y volvió a su estado anterior.

–¿Qué le sucede?

–Mejor no lo molestemos. ¡Que ninguno vuelva a decir nada de Ichigo!

Kisshu estaba demasiado ocupado con sus pensamientos como para prestar atención a la conversación de sus "amigos" humanos. Lo consideraban uno de ellos, aunque de vez en cuando dejaban en claro que pensaban que era algo… raro. A él no le importaba. Solo estaba interesado en Ichigo. Normalmente era bastante sociable y divertido, pero en ese momento no le apetecía. Se sentía un idiota. No podía negar que lo llenaba de una sensación inexplicable ver a su adorado juguete aceptando su compañía, pero no estaba del todo satisfecho. Ese no era Kisshu. Estaba jugando a actuar igual que el imbécil de Aoyama, y le aburría ser un chico bueno. Lo que más quería era que Ichigo lo quisiera, pero siempre y cuando quisiera al verdadero Kisshu, no a una versión barata de ese humano inferior.

Una voz amplificada fue capaz de cortar los pensamientos de Kisshu, anunciando el comienzo de la tercera tanda de baile.

–Ahora reencuéntrense con su pareja y ¡disfruten del Festival! –dijo la voz, demasiado fuerte para el gusto del alien.

La tercera tanda del Festival de Primavera era reconocida por presentar los mejores temas lentos para disfrutar con la pareja. Era el momento más íntimo de los dos, y el favorito de las mujeres. Kisshu no tardó en ir a buscar a su gatita.

**-ooo-**

"Ahora reencuéntrense con su pareja y ¡disfruten del Festival!"

Eso fue suficiente para que Ichigo se mareara y estuviese a punto de desplomarse. Sus amigas ya habían desaparecido entre la multitud. Estaba sola, entre tanta gente que le regalaba miradas de curiosidad. Se debían preguntar por qué estaba allí parada, sola, entre todos ellos, y no con el chico estrella. Sin embargo, esto no fue lo que más angustió a Ichigo, sino el hecho de que no estuviera Masaya con ella.

La tercera tanda era conocida por presentar maravillosos temas lentos que fascinaban a Ichigo, y que disfrutaba el doble al pasarlos con su novio de ensueño. Era tan feliz, bailando lentamente mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Lo amaba. Pero ahora, no solo se encontraba sin él, sino que había sentido una pizca de atracción hacia… hacia Kisshu. Le costaba admitirlo, pero era verdad. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Habían peleado a muerte! ¡Había querido separarla a la fuerza de su gran amor! En cierto sentido, tuvo suerte de que Kisshu hubiera aparecido justo cuando Masaya se fue; sino, probablemente habría pasado lo mismo, y esta vez el alien no habría regresado a su planeta con las manos vacías. Ni siquiera habría regresado a su planeta.

Ichigo permaneció inmóvil ante los ojos que la miraban, y finalmente corrió hacia la salida. No quería estar ahí. Kisshu le había dicho que no tenía que ir si no quería… bien, entonces no habría problema en que se marche en ese preciso momento. Intentó no prestar atención al camino que se abría entre la gente para que pudiera pasar, simplemente corrió, hasta que logró salir y se encontró completamente sola en el medio de la noche.

Se desplomó allí mismo. Ya no le importaba el vestido, ni los zapatos, ni su peinado, ni nada. Dejó caer sus rodillas sobre el suelo y empezaron a brotar las lágrimas. Un instante después, sintió una mano en su hombro.

–Ichigo…

–¡Déjame en paz!

Kisshu se agachó frente a ella, y la observó mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

–¿Quieres ver algo genial? –Kisshu se levantó rápidamente y le tendió la mano.

–¡Kisshu, dije que me dejes en paz! No es momento. Quiero estar sola.

El alien no se movió. Ni siquiera dio signos de haberla escuchado. Permaneció allí parado con la mano extendida hacia Ichigo, hasta que esta se dio cuenta de que no cedería fácilmente.

–De veras, Kisshu… simplemente quiero irme a mi casa…

–Confía en mí.

El extraño adolescente le había dicho algo parecido antes de haberla llevado volando por la ciudad. Ichigo, vencida por cansancio, aceptó la mano de su pareja. Al segundo de haberla tomado, o quizás menos, experimentó la teletransportación por primera vez. No sintió su cuerpo por un momento, era como si se hubiera desvanecido en pequeñas partículas. La sensación fue muy corta, pero intensa. Un segundo después, Ichigo divisó Tokyo. Literalmente.

–Vengo aquí cuando me siento como tú te sientes ahora. –Kisshu se sentó en uno de los bordes de la Torre de Tokyo. Se encontraban en el punto más elevado en el que entrarían un par de personas de pie. –Te sorprenderías al saber que son más de las que piensas.

Ichigo quedó completamente inmersa en la vista que tenía en frente suyo, hasta que se dio cuenta de dónde estaban y empezó a sentir los síntomas del vértigo. Sintió que se caería en cualquier momento, así que prefirió arrodillarse y gatear hasta donde estaba Kisshu, para sentarse a su lado. La aterró la idea de tener los pies colgandos sobre metros y metros de altura, pero sin duda eso era mejor que estar parada. El alien tenía razón; casi se había olvidado por completo que hace un minuto lloraba a cántaros.

–Es por el humano, ¿no? –Kisshu tenía la habilidad de adivinar cualquier sentimiento y/o emoción de Ichigo. –Nunca te pregunté qué le había pasado. Preferí disfrutar el hecho de que ya no fuera un estorbo. –Ichigo decidió ignorar el insulto hacia su ex novio.

–Se mudó, bastante lejos y por bastante tiempo. Y quizás para siempre –contestó con la voz débil, pero centrando su atención en la ciudad. La vista la hacía sentir realmente bien, o tal vez nada más la distraía de cualquier pensamiento.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, ninguno supo descifrar luego si habían sido pocos o muchos.

–Antes mencionaste que venías aquí cuando te sentías mal… –La adolescente sintió curiosidad. ¿Qué haría sentir mal a Kisshu? Parecía la person… el alien más fuerte del universo. Del universo que ella conocía, por lo menos.

–Amar a una persona que no te ama duele más de lo que te imaginas. –Kisshu permaneció con la mirada al frente, sin mostrar cambio alguno en su rostro. –Lo sufrí hace cuatro años, cuando me rechazaste más de una vez. Siempre me quedó la duda de si había sido por mí, o porque ya estabas enamorada de ese idio… de Aoyama. –A Kisshu le dio un poco de asco pronunciar ese maldito nombre. –Lo sufrí cuando estuve al borde de la muerte para salvarte, luego de rebelarme contra mi líder. Lo sufrí aún más los cuatro años que estuve en mi planeta, intentando convencerme de que ya jamás volvería a verte. Conocí chicas muy lindas y buenas, pero ninguna llamó mi atención siquiera. Te extrañé mucho… –Kisshu parecía al borde del llanto luego de decir esto último, pero se contuvo y prosiguió con una mirada mucho más endurecida. –Cuando me enteré de que volveríamos a la Tierra, la esperanza me golpeó fuertemente, pero sin embargo sigo sufriendo por la misma razón que antes.

Ichigo lo miraba con una expresión indescriptible. Definitivamente era una mirada triste, pero no se podía entender si era porque compadecía al alien, porque se sintió mal consigo misma, o ambas.

–Y antes de que digas algo: no, no estoy obsesionado contigo. Lo tomaba como un juego antes, pero yo jamás daría mi vida por un simple juguete.

–Kisshu… yo… no sabía… –La pelirrosa no sabía qué hacer. Quería abrazarlo, pero quizás él lo malentendería. Quería decirle que la chica era una idiota al no saber apreciar lo que tenía en frente, pero luego recordó que esa idiota era ella. Permanecer en silencio con él fue la mejor opción, hasta que el alien decidió que se había cansado de estar callado.

–De cualquier manera, a lo que quería llegar… creo que es hora de dejarte en paz. La parte que conociste de mí hoy fue mi mejor faceta de actor; quiero que sepas que yo no soy así. Yo no soy como tu… ya sabes. Quise comportarme bien para que te llevaras una sorpresa, pero ni siquiera resultó como esperaba. Dame la mano, te llevaré a tu casa. –El resignado alien extendió la mano hacia ella, aún sin mirarla, disfrutando una última vez del esplendor de Tokyo.

–Todavía no me quiero ir.

La inesperada reacción de la ex Mew Mew capturó completamente la atención de Kisshu. La miró con sorpresa en los ojos, olvidando por un instante el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

–Todavía estoy enamorada de Masaya… tienes razón –Ichigo lo miró antes de seguir –, pero eso no quiere decir que otro no pudiera lograr interponerse. Masaya ya no está aquí para enamorarme todos los días, y uno no elige de quien enamorarse. Simplemente tienes que ser tú mism…

Ichigo no pudo terminar su oración, porque los labios de Kisshu se lo impidieron. La besó suavemente, pero ella pudo sentir la cantidad de emociones que recorrían el cuerpo del adolescente en esos instantes. Simplemente lo sintió. Y ella no intentó separarse. El beso terminó luego de unos escasos segundos cuando Kisshu se separó un par de centímetros y la miró a los ojos, provocando un escalofrío que recorrió todo el cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

–Si quieres que sea yo mismo… bien, este soy yo. –Kisshu no le dio tiempo para responder. Tomó a su antigua enemiga por la nuca pero sin forzarla, y volvió a besarla con más pasión, saboreando el sabor a frutilla de sus labios. Ella accedió. No tardó en lanzarse sobre ella, preso de la euforia que experimentaba. Había esperado tanto este momento… lo había deseado como a nada en el mundo. Ella correspondía a todo lo que él hiciese con su boca, y en ese momento con su lengua. En un frenesí de sensaciones, Kisshu se separó y comenzó a besar el cuello de su juguete. _Su_ juguete, y de nadie más. Se deleitó al notar su respiración agitada, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo bajo el suyo, su aroma. Era perfecta. Era todo lo que quería en el mundo.

Un segundo después, sin que Ichigo se dé cuenta, sintió como la superficie dura y fría de la Torre de Tokyo cambiaba a una mucho más blanda y agradable. Estaba en su cama, y Kisshu aún estaba arriba suyo, observándola, apreciándola en su totalidad con sus espectaculares ojos color ámbar. El lugar había cambiado, pero ellos dos no. Ichigo sintió la necesidad de volver a sentir los labios del que antes había sido su enemigo mortal, aunque este solo se hubiera separado por unos segundos.

Por primera vez, ella fue quien lo obligó con su mano sobre la nuca a besarla, y él aceptó encantado. Completamente fuera de sí, Ichigo abrazó a Kisshu con más fuerza, acercándolo más y más a ella. Él aprovechó para hacerla rodar sobre sí misma, quedando él debajo esta vez, y ella apresándolo contra las sábanas.

Ichigo podría haberse detenido si hubiese querido. Podría haber dicho una sola palabra, tan corta como un simple "basta" y el alien habría parado. Pero no lo hizo, porque no quería. En cambio, flexionó las piernas, sentándose peligrosamente cerca de la zona sensible de Kisshu. El beso no cesaba y se hacía cada vez más y más profundo, más intenso, permitiéndole a los dos explorar cada parte de la boca del otro.

Kisshu no podía parar. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, sabía que se estaba aprovechando de la sensibilidad de Ichigo, pero la fascinante sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo y mente le impedía hacer algo al respecto. En lugar de frenar la locura, sentía la necesidad de intensificarla más y más. Ya no le bastaba con tener al amor de su vida sobre él, besándolo apasionadamente. Se volvía loco intentando contener sus impulsos, inútilmente por supuesto. Pasó de tener las manos en la cintura de Ichigo, a un poco más abajo. Logró contenerse y comenzó a pasear sus manos sobre los suaves muslos de la pelirrosa. Separó su cara del bellísimo rostro de su amada, y no pudo evitar las ganas de comer su cuello a besos. Ichigo sintió como el alien lo saboreaba, mordiéndolo suavemente de vez en cuando.

De repente, los dos a la vez sintieron la mejor sensación que habían experimentado hasta el momento, y rápidamente les asaltó la necesidad de querer más, y más, y más.

Ichigo comenzó a rozar el cuerpo del alien, sedienta de experimentar con mayor intensidad esa embriagante sensación. El alien supo que si no frenaba en ese momento, no iba a frenar hasta dentro de un buen rato. Recobró la razón por un segundo, que bastó para que agarrara a su gatita por los hombros, quien lo miró sorprendida, sin entender bien qué quería hacer.

–No puedo seguir. No está bien –dijo Kisshu, entre jadeos.

Ichigo, dándose cuenta por fin de la situación en la que estaba, se separó del cuerpo del alien y se sentó al lado suyo.

–Lo siento… –Se sentía tan avergonzada. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿De verdad quería llegar tan lejos?

–Es mi culpa. –Kisshu se reincorporó, sentándose frente a ella. La observó de nuevo. Estaba despeinada y con el maquillaje corrido, mirando hacia abajo. Aun así, Kisshu la veía más hermosa que nunca. –No sé si ya te lo dije, pero me gustas más así desarreglada como estás ahora –dijo, sonriendo. –No volverá a pasar. Perdón –dijo, levantando la delicada cabeza de Ichigo por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo de frente–. Por lo menos ahí tuviste una impresión de cómo soy realmente.

–No digas eso. Yo también cooperé a que… termináramos así… –A Ichigo la atacaba la vergüenza. –Además, pudiste frenarme… –No tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer para mirar al alien a la cara después de esto. –Eso también dice algo de ti. Y estoy segura de que todavía no te conozco ni un poco.

Kisshu parecía satisfecho. La miraba con una sonrisa inusual.

–¿Quieres conocerme? –preguntó, con la misma sonrisa, divertido.

–Vienes al colegio conmigo y trabajamos juntos. No creo que pueda decir que no.

–Entonces acepta salir conmigo.

**-ooo-**

**AHHHHHH! Yo estoy igual o peor que ustedes. Me moría de la emoción mientras escribía. Y me dio mucha vergüenza, pero bueno... tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. Kisshu es todo un atrevido, y ¿quién habría pensado que Ichigo también lo sería? O quizás estaba sensible, como bien dijo Kisshu... bah, quién sabe. Yo no. ¡Cualquier review es bienvenido! 3**


	11. Sol, Mar y Preguntas Incómodas

**Tengo muchas cosas para decir. Primero que nada, les pido mil perdones**** por haber estado tanto tiempo sin subir un capítulo. La verdad es que estuve muy ocupada con el colegio y otras cosas, y mi tiempo libre lo usé para descansar... además de que pasé por un período en el que tuve todo menos inspiración. Por otro lado, también quiero pedir perdón por los terribles errores que cometí a lo largo del ****fanfic: desde errores ortográficos como olvidar una coma o comenzar una oración con signo de exclamación y nunca cerrarla, hasta errores de coherencia como cuando escribí que el ****tren**** de ****Aoyama****partía a X hora. ¿Tren? ¿No es un poco imposible llegar a Inglaterra en tren desde Japón? Pero ****bué. Finalmente les digo ****gracias**** a los que estén siguiendo la historia a pesar de todo esto y a los que dejan ****reviews, que son quienes más ganas me dan de seguir escribiendo!**

**-ooo-**

–Déjame repetirlo una última vez a ver si lo entendí bien: Kisshu te propuso salir con él, ¿y tú aceptaste?

–Sí, Mint, es la quinta vez que me lo preguntas. ¡Ya déjame en paz! Harás que me arrepienta.

Era un espléndido domingo a la tarde. Ryou acostumbraba a invitar (muy de vez en cuando) a todos los miembros del café a una cabaña que poseía ubicada a escasos metros de la playa, aunque únicamente pasaban por allí a dejar sus cosas y luego se dirigían al mar para pasar todo el día tomando sol o zambulléndose en el agua. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que pasaban el día con sus viejos enemigos. Era un tanto extraño, pero no tardaron en acostumbrarse.

Pudding y Taruto estaban en el mar disfrutando de las olas y peleando en una intensa guerra de agua, mientras que los hermanos aliens jugaban un partido de vóley contra Ryou y Keiichiro. Por otro lado, Ichigo, Mint y Lettuce se deleitaban bajo los calurosos rayos de sol. Una pequeña charla casual no tardó demasiado en convertirse en un interrogatorio hacia Ichigo.

–Yo creo que no está mal lo que haces, Ichigo… después de todo, Kisshu te quería, y te sigue queriendo aunque haya pasado cuatro años sin verte… –aprobó Lettuce.

–Lettuce… ¡intentó matarla! –recordó Mint.

–¡Ya basta! Lo digo en serio, van a hacer que me arrepienta de haberle dicho que sí. –Ichigo realmente empezaba a dudar de su decisión. Mint estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero prefirió girar la cabeza nuevamente hacia el sol y dar por finalizada su participación en la conversación.

Ichigo observó unos segundos a Pudding y a Taruto y no pudo evitar que se le formara una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. "_Ellos al parecer se llevan bastante bien_" pensó.

–¿Qué miraaaaassss, VIEJAAAAA? –A pesar de que Taruto se encontraba bastante lejos, la pelirrosa logró oír lo que el pequeñajo acababa de gritarle. Ichigo habría contestado algo aún más ofensivo si alguien no le hubiera tapado la boca.

–No le hagas caso, Ichigo. Yo creo que estás bastante bien para tu edad, _quizás demasiado_… –Kisshu procuró que esto último solo lo escuchara ella, acercándose bastante a su oído.

–Cállate, Kisshu. –Ichigo fracasó en el intento de abofetear al alien. Se sintió nerviosa al notar que Lettuce y Mint observaban todo lo que sucedía. –Estoy intentando tomar sol, ¿sabes? –Kisshu se acababa de poner frente a ella, dejando bajo la sombra casi todo su cuerpo.

–¿Vamos al agua? –preguntó Kisshu con una sonrisa divertida, ignorando completamente lo que la adolescente acababa de decirle.

–Ni. Lo. Pienses. –Ichigo cerró los ojos, con la falsa ilusión de que con eso el alien terminaría la charla y volvería con su hermano. Pero obviamente, esto no sucedió.

–Bien, no me dejas opción… –Kisshu no tardó más que un segundo en tener a su gatita en brazos, obteniendo patadas como respuesta. Corrió algunos metros riéndose entre dientes hasta que Ichigo oyó el _spla__sh_ de los pies de Kisshu contra el agua.

–¡KISSHU! ¡BÁJAME YA O TE JURO QUE…

Fue inútil. Ichigo sintió el frío del agua abrazando su cuerpo por completo y un segundo después sacó su cabeza a la superficie tomando aire agitadamente, y acomodando su pelo hacia atrás. Lo primero que escuchó fueron las carcajadas de Kisshu desde atrás suyo. Algo cegada por el sol, se volteó para dedicarle una mirada de odio al alien pero este ya estaba demasiado cerca como para que pudiera reaccionar. Casi sin darse cuenta Kisshu la estaba besando suavemente.

–¿Ya mencioné que eres más linda cuando te enojas? –preguntó entre risas el peliverde.

Apenas habían pasado apenas dos días del Festival de Primavera y del momento en el que Ichigo aceptó salir con él. En esos momentos la adolescente se encontraba dudando seriamente sobre su decisión. De cualquier manera, no podía decir que Kisshu se estaba portando mal. Simplemente, él era... _así. _Todavía no habían acordado ningún día para salir, y además disponían de poco tiempo entre el colegio y el trabajo. El sábado se habían visto en el café y en una breve visita nocturna que había hecho el alien a la casa de la pelirrosa, la cual no terminó del todo bien.

–¡No me toques! –gritó –. Que haya aceptado salir contigo solo porque te aprovechaste de mi depresión no quiere decir que puedas besarme así sin más. –Ichigo le había dado la espalda y ahora se encontraba caminando mar adentro.

–¿Entonces no quieres salir conmigo en realidad?

Ichigo no contestó, provocando una sonrisa juguetona en el alien.

–Admítelo y ya querida. Además, ¿ahora tengo que pedir permiso para besarte? Vamos, no lo hice ni cuando te conocí. ¿Recuerdas? Creo que fue algo así... –Kisshu intentó ponerse frente a Ichigo con un ágil movimiento a pesar de que el agua le llegaba hasta la cadera, pero ella logró esquivarlo.

–Ay, Kisshu, eres tan predecible... –burló la ex Mew Mew, mientras se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. –Tendrás que hacer más que intentar robarme besos si quieres interesarme.

Kisshu bufó. No soportaba que se burlen de él, pero que lo haga _ella_ era solo otro de los tantos factores que hacía que esté tan desesperadamente enamorado.

–¡ICHIGO! –gritó desesperadamente el alien.

–¿Eh? –Ichigo se dio vuelta rápidamente para ver qué estaba pasando, pero no pudo ver nada ya que un chorro de agua tapó su visión. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Kisshu volvió a tirarle agua y ella no se quedó de brazos cruzados. –¡Basta!

En menos de cinco segundos se encontraron inmersos en una batalla de agua como en la que habían estado Pudding y Taruto minutos antes.

Kisshu aprovechó el momento en el que Ichigo frotaba sus ojos para tomarla de la cintura y ponerla contra su cuerpo. Poder estar en esa situación, con una Ichigo cubierta solo por un delgado bikini y mojada por el mar, no era algo para desperdiciar. No podía pasar un segundo sin pensar en lo hermosa que era.

–Suéltame –dijo Ichigo tratando de parecer seria. La verdad es que la estaba pasando bien. Era divertido pasar tiempo con Kisshu; era como estar con un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto, un muy atractivo adult... no. Desde lo sucedido el viernes a la noche, no pudo negar que le agradaban sus besos. Podían ser desde suaves hasta muy pasionales, aunque solo había experimentado estos últimos ese día. Le molestaba bastante tener que admitirlo.

–Ya deja de fingir, Ichigo. Los dos sabemos que te mueres de ganas por pasar más tiempo conmigo... –susurró Kisshu acercándose lentamente a la cara de su gatita, disfrutando de cada segundo.

–Kisshu... –dijo lentamente –, ya te dije que... –Ichigo levantó sus manos hacia el abdomen del adolescente –, ¡ME SUELTES! –gritó finalmente empujándolo y haciéndolo caer.

–Eso es jugar sucio –se quejó el alien. Para cuando se pudo levantar, la pelirrosa ya estaba corriendo hacia la orilla de nuevo. –Me lo vas a pagar más adelante, gatita.

**-ooo-**

Ya se encontraban todos volviendo a sus hogares en el auto deportivo de Ryou, menos los aliens quienes podían tranquilamente teletransportarse y Pudding, que había sido invitada a la casa de los Ikisatashi por parte de Pai, para que el hecho de que Taruto hubiera solicitado su visita no fuese tan evidente. Mientras tanto, reinaba el silencio entre los dueños del café y sus camareras, hasta que finalmente Ryou abrió la boca.

–¿Así que estás saliendo con Kisshu? –preguntó casualmente sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante. Ichigo tragó saliva.

–No –contestó secamente la adolescente.

–¿No? Yo pensé que sí, digo, por lo juntos que se los veía.

–Pensaste mal.

Lettuce y Mint se miraron entre sí, soltando un suspiro.

_"Kisshu__y yo no estamos saliendo. __Todavía no salimos ni una vez así que, técnicamente, no salimos. Ni siquiera me gusta. Solo le estoy dando una oportunidad para que me demuestre quién es realmente, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste. ¿Cierto?" _Pensaba la aludida.

Cuando llegaron al café, Ichigo se despidió y comenzó su viaje hasta su casa. Estaba empezando a anochecer, así que apuró el paso. No le agradaba mucho caminar de noche sin estar acompañada. Masaya solía acompañarla siempre hasta su casa... _Masaya_. Cualquier cosa le recordaba a él. Los lugares, las sensaciones, los sentimientos; todo desembocaba en él de alguna u otra manera. "_Te extraño..._" Pensó, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

–¿Qué hace una preciosidad como tú caminando sola a estas horas? –preguntó una voz masculina desde atrás de ella.

La adolescente ni siquiera volteó para contestar. –Kisshu, en serio, no me mole... –Ichigo no logró terminar la frase. Una mano estaba cubriendo su boca. Alguien la estaba sujetando. ¿La estaban secuestrando? ¿Qué iban a hacer con ella? ¿Acaso iban a...? No. Tenía que pelear. Su primera reacción fue patear, patear hacia todos lados. Intentar zafarse de quien sea que la esté agarrando. Pudo abrir la boca para morder con todas sus fuerzas la mano del secuestrador, pero esto solo provocó que la tirara al suelo, cayendo sobre unos arbustos. Estaba oscuro y no se veía nada. Hace unos años, se habría transformado en Mew Mew y habría acabado fácilmente con todo eso, pero ya no. Sintió como el hombre la ponía boca arriba bruscamente mientras decía palabras que no podía comprender. Comenzó a marearse; su mente le decía que peleara pero su cuerpo no respondía. La vista se le nubló y rápidamente todo se volvió negro.

**-ooo-**

**De nuevo, perdón por haber tardado tanto y por haber hecho un capítulo tan corto, que igual me parece que tiene bastantes cosas destacables. Ichigo parece estar cediendo a la manera de ser de Kisshu pero, lo soportará? No sé... no escribí el próximo capítulo todavía. Ni yo sé con qué nos vamos a encontrar. Que final picante, no?**


	12. Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas

**Escribir sin tener en cuenta lo que pueda llegar a pasar en el futuro es lo divertido de hacer una historia. Vas construyéndola y sorprendiéndote a vos mismo con las ideas que se te ocurren y****tenés****tan poca idea de lo que va a pasar como el lector. La desventaja de esto es que muchas veces no se te ocurre nada para continuar... si****querés****hacerla interesante para todos,****tenés****que hacerla interesante incluso para vos. Cuando se me ocurrió el final del capítulo anterior me pareció genial, pero ahora no tengo idea de qué va a pasar, así que... v****amos a ver qué sale.**

**-ooo-**

Ichigo había faltado al colegio. ¿Estaría enferma? Kisshu tendría que hacer una parada por su casa para averiguarlo. Era la primera vez que faltaba. Experimentó el aburrimiento de una clase común y corriente por primera vez en su vida. Estaba acostumbrado a verla llegar desarreglada, jadeando, haciendo notar que había corrido para llegar lo menos tarde posible. Le gusta verla en ese estado; lo hace reír. También le gusta verla durmiendo mientras el profesor da clase, resignándose al comportamiento repetido de la estudiante. De cualquier manera, nada supera cuando se le escapa una ojeada hacia él y luego se voltea rápidamente para disimular. Es tan linda.

–Profesor, ¿puedo ir al baño? –preguntó el alien interrumpiendo la clase. Antes de que el hombre pudiera siquiera contestar, Kisshu ya se encontraba saliendo por la puerta dirigiéndose a los baños. Estaba aburrido y tenía ganas de ir a ver a su gatita. Apenas entró al baño, comprobó que no hubiera nadie y se desvaneció.

Para su sorpresa, la cama de Ichigo estaba vacía. Registró toda la habitación, luego el baño y luego el resto de la casa. Nada. Ni un rastro de la adolescente. Agarró su celular rápidamente y la llamó, pero silencio fue lo único que obtuvo. Acto seguido envió un mensaje a Mint, quien siempre tenía su celular encima. Esperó un minuto caminando de un lado al otro, preso de unos nervios que experimentaba muy de vez en cuando. _"La vi por última vez anoche cuando nos separamos en el café__" _leyó sin producir reacción alguna.

**-ooo-**

Despertó en una habitación ni muy grande ni muy pequeña pero bastante decente, con una sola ventana. Ichigo se encontró acostada en una cama tapada hasta el cuello. Cuando intentó incorporarse sintió gran dolor en varias partes del cuerpo como la espalda, las piernas y los brazos. La cabeza le estallaba. Cuando vio un par de moretones en sus extremidades y algunos rasguños, los recuerdos de la noche anterior ocuparon completamente su ser. Recordaba estar volviendo del café, cuando de repente un hombre indefinido la atacó y la tiró al suelo. Luego de eso el recuerdo se volvía borroso hasta desaparecer. Comenzó a desesperarse, tratando de acordarse qué había sucedido luego de eso. ¿La habían secuestrado? Si quería escapar tendría que hacer algo al respecto en ese mismo momento. No podía esperar. Se levantó de la cama a pesar del dolor corporal y miró por la ventana, pero no pudo reconocer el lugar en el que estaba ubicada la casa. Mientras comenzaba a considerar la idea de escapar por allí, escuchó pasos. Iban directo a la habitación. El pánico recorrió todas las vértebras de la asustada adolescente, quien luego de sus intentos fallidos por abrir la ventana decidió esconderse bajo la cama.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió. Un hombre entró por la puerta, sin producir otro sonido más que el de sus zapatos contra el piso, se acercó a la cama y luego de unos segundos se marchó de la misma forma serena con la que ingresó. ¿No la había visto? ¿Tenía todavía posibilidades de escapar? ¿Habría ido a buscar a otro compañero para buscarla? No importa, tenía que huir. No podía permitirse desperdiciar ni un segundo. Se arrastró rápidamente y cuando se levantó, se encontró con algo bastante desconcertante. El hombre había dejado una bandeja con un desayuno muy -quizás demasiado- completo: había café, leche, té y jugo de naranja por un lado, y unas rodajas de budín, cereales y tostadas con variedad de dulces para untar por el otro. En la bandeja también había un par de venditas y alcohol. Ichigo se quedó atónita. ¿En dónde rayos estaba? El individuo tenía que haberla visto para haberle dejado el desayuno. Entonces recordó que nunca fue muy buena para esconderse.

La ex Mew Mew tomó algunas venditas y las pegó en sus heridas. Miraba el desayuno con cierta desconfianza pero al sentir repetidas veces las quejas de su estómago, optó por el té y apenas una rebanada de budín. Solo tenía ganas de saber qué estaba pasando. Preparándose mentalmente, caminó hacia la puerta, se armó de valor y giró el picaporte. Se encontró con una pequeña sala de estar con un baño a la derecha y una escalera que bajaba en frente de su habitación. Dio los primeros pasos fuera de la habitación tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible, muy cautelosamente, y se acercó a la escalera, tratando de ver algo (o a alguien). Lo único que pudo divisar desde allí fue un living muy bien iluminado con una biblioteca y una alfombra. No más que eso. Tampoco escuchaba movimiento proveniente de ningún lado. La adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo en forma de escalofríos que la asaltaban cada vez que algún pensamiento desagradable aparecía frente a sus ojos.

–Ya sé que estás despierta –dijo una voz bastante fría. –¿Te gustó el desayuno?

La muchacha no contestó. Lo único que conseguía el ser al tratarla bien era generarle más desconfianza.

–¿Ni siquiera un "gracias" por rescatarte anoche? –preguntó la voz, despertando definitivamente la curiosidad de Ichigo.

–¿Quién eres? ¿Qué pasó anoche?

–¿No te acuerdas? Eso explica bastante. Baja y te lo contaré. No te voy a hacer nada; no soy mi hermano.– ¿Hermano? Ichigo cada vez estaba más desconcertada. Luego de pensarlo un minuto, tomó aire profundamente y comenzó a bajar manteniendo sus sentidos al 100% para poder percibir cualquier tipo de peligro. A medida que descendía su campo de visión iba mostrando una sala bastante acogedora, con una televisión y una consola de videojuegos a unos metros frente a ella. –Aquí atrás –indicó la voz, que recién ahora comenzaba a resultarle conocida.

**-ooo-**

–No tengo idea de dónde podría estar –contestó Pie con su usual monótona voz.

–¡Ya pasé por su casa, por el café, ya hablé con todas sus amigas y todavía no aparece!

–¿Nadie te dijo todavía que no hace falta que estés pendiente de ella las veinticuatro horas del día, Kisshu? Todos queremos nuestro espacio. Déjala en paz de una vez.

–Ya te dije que tú no lo entiendes. Si perdiera a Ichigo una vez más, no podría aguantarlo de nuevo.

–¿Perderla? Si ni siquiera quiere estar conti-

–¡CÁLLATE!

Kisshu no estaba preparado psicológicamente para escuchar esas cosas otra vez. La vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad y no iba a desaprovecharla. Ya había sufrido mucho tiempo. Ichigo iba a ser suya, así fuera por las buenas o las malas.

Antes de que sus pensamientos pudieran tornarse aún más siniestros, su celular vibró. Era un mensaje de Mint: "_Ichigo __está en su casa_". El alien no tardó más de cinco segundos en aparecer en la habitación de la recientemente perdida adolescente.

–Ah, Kisshu. ¿Qué necesitas? –Ichigo estaba acomodando su habitación y luego de notar quién se encontraba detrás suyo, continuó haciendo lo suyo. Completamente indiferente. ¿Qué era esa forma de reaccionar tan tranquila? Normalmente Ichigo se habría enojado con él por aparecer sin permiso. De cualquier manera, Kisshu decidió ignorar esa extraña conducta por el momento.

–¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó el alien.

–Salí a caminar un rato. No me sentía bien como para ir al colegio. Si no se te ofrece nada me gustaría que te vayas –contestó Ichigo sin siquiera voltearse.

Kisshu bufó ante la indiferencia de su juguete -a pesar de no considerarla como tal, le divertía llamarla así-. Caminó tranquilamente hasta interponerse en lo que la joven estaba haciendo, enfrentándola.

–Te extrañé hoy –dijo con una sonrisa que ella conocía muy bien.

Ichigo no contestó, simplemente lo miró a los ojos por un segundo y luego se dio vuelta para hacer otras cosas. Kisshu nunca había experimentado esto con ella. Él estaba acostumbrado a la atención constante, pero en ese momento entendió lo que significaba ser ignorado. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar a eso? ¿Debía enojarse? ¿Ignorarla también? Ninguna de las opciones le agradaba. Antes de que pudiera callar sus pensamientos, la pelirrosa habló, todavía sin mirarlo.

–Me arrepentí. No quiero salir contigo.

Kisshu se quedó inmóvil. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta del dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento; del dolor que podían causar apenas unas palabras. Decenas de imágenes recorrieron su mente: su primer beso, sus peleas, el día que intentó llevársela a la fuerza con él, el momento en el que se opuso a su propio líder, luego sus últimos segundos de vida en sus brazos... el último beso. Se vio a él mismo en su planeta, con el maldito e incesante insomnio que lo persiguió cada una de las noches que pasó allí, producto de no poder olvidarla. El momento en el que supo que volverían a la Tierra. El segundo en el que la vio de nuevo, tan brillante como la recordaba, incluso más. Sintió como el rechazo, ese sentimiento que había experimentado años atrás, lo invadía por completo una vez más. Sintió el calor en los ojos, el dolor en la garganta. Con mucho esfuerzo y bastante experiencia, logró evitar que las lágrimas bañaran su rostro. A pesar de saber lo que todo eso significaba, no podía aceptar que esté pasando de nuevo. Las palabras brotaron solas.

–Dilo de nuevo.

No hubo respuesta.

–Ichigo, ¿qué dijiste? Repítelo.

Nuevamente, silencio. Kisshu se teletransportó en frente de ella, pero se encontró con algo diferente a antes. Estaba llorando.

–Dije que me arrepentí. ¿No te das cuenta? Nunca quise estar contigo. Yo amo a Masaya, y voy a esperarlo. Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un error –dijo Ichigo entre lágrimas, evitando el contacto visual con quien había pasado tantas cosas.

Fue demasiado para él. No solo lo estaba rechazando de nuevo, sino que también era por ese idiota. Ese imbécil. Ese que la dejó sola a pesar de que ella habría dado todo por él. La mente de Kisshu estaba invadida de recuerdos, sensaciones, sentimientos... fue demasiado para él. Estaba enojado, triste, confundido, sediento de descargar todo lo que sentía. Estaba asustado de volver a caer en ese pozo depresivo del que solo un evento tan importante como volver a la Tierra lo había podido sacar. Si volvía a ese estado, ¿qué lo sacaría entonces? Había vuelto a ser rechazado por la mujer que lo volvía loco. Nada podría enmendar las heridas; ni siquiera vengarse y acabar con ese desperdicio de espacio que representaba Aoyama. Sintió como el dolor emocional se convertía en dolor físico, y sin siquiera tener la fuerza de mirar a Ichigo, desapareció.

**-ooo-**

**No me odien! Yo también la estoy pasando mal... Kisshu****:(**


End file.
